Moonlight Paradise
by munyo
Summary: Kiba and pack are on their way to find Cheza and Paradise when they meet with two females out in the storm. That simple incident will change everything... Kiba x OC; Tsume x OC; Hige x Blue
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah I am mostly writing SM fanfics and I have two on-going stories there which I am planning to finish but I needed a bit of something else at the moment (: so now depending on my mood I am either working on this story or my on-going SM one (: Please note that I am not native English speaker but I tried my best (: I would appreciate feedbacks for this story as well ;)**

**Chapter one**

Cold…

It seemed like the storm didn't want to end ever. It was hard to breathe, it was hard to focus, it was even hard to keep one's eyes open because of the wind blowing the ice cold snow around with such a strength it was a wonder the small group could stand let alone walk!

Snorting in annoyance the huge, grey wolf with deep and hard green eyes shook his head yet again to throw the snow off of it. For the thousandth time… Not that it helped as in the next moment his head was covered by snow again. Throwing a glance behind him he snorted again half-frustrated.

"Hey Kiba, stop!" He shouted into the nothing in front of him. In this storm the snow white wolf was invisible but he knew the other wolf was there a few feet ahead of them. He was not disappointed when a pair of light green eyes flashed at him in the endless white. Those eyes being the only visibly color in the endless snow ahead of them.

"The kid can't keep up with the walk." He stared into Kiba's eyes for a few moments in silence.

"Plus we have no idea how far away the next city is." Another voice joined the conversation. Its owner, a brown wolf with yellow eyes stopped next to the grey wolf, his face sore and tired from the long walk in the storm.

"Exceptionally Hige is right. And it is no use anyway… The snow is blinding our eyes so we can't see it, it is in our nose so we can't smell it…" The grey wolf stated again as Hige made an annoyed face about his comment.

"I am fine!" Finally the last member of the small pack joined the three elder wolves. He was smaller and weaker than the others. He was barely older than a pup and still he was trying his very best putting on a brave face. His voice was betraying him however. His whole body was shaking from the cold and his legs were shaking from exhausting.

"The kid here is saying he is dying from cold." The grey wolf said rolling his eyes for a moment before glancing again up to the green eyes a few feet ahead of them.

"Tsume!" The youngest wolf protested but his voice sounded way too weak.

Kiba throw a glance at his small pack. It really was useless to walk any farther. He and Tsume could maybe keep up for a few more hours in the storm but Hige and Toboe surely not.

"Let's go and try to find a cave!" Kiba shouted back at the small group making his way back to them not missing the relief in the eyes of Hige and Toboe. Tsume was – of course – emotionless.

"I saw one… on the right. Half an hour ago." Toboe admitted blushing slightly about the fact he was looking for some kind of dent even before the pack decided to stop.

"As if you could walk half an hour more." Tsume snorted yet again stepping a bit closer to the young wolf to give him a bit of his body warm. He would have never admitted it, but deep down he cared for that brat.

"Actually… There was a dent. We passed it like 10 minutes ago. Follow me." Hige said ignoring Tsume's raised eyebrow as he run ahead while the others slowly followed his lead. True to his words in a few minutes they found a cave not too high up on the hills.

"At least we have some sort of luck… Surprising as it is…" Tsume said taking a step closer to the hills.

"Hey! Not luck! It was me and my great memory and observation skills!" Hige snapped at him, hurt evident in his voice as he half supported the weight of Toboe. The poor pup was barely able to stand.

"Whatever you say." Tsume murmured before all 4 wolves stopped dead in track. Even Toboe lifted his tired head when a desperate howl could be heard from the opposite direction.

"What the fuck?" Hige noted in surprise.

"That was a wolf!" Toboe said his eyes going wide as he tried to stand straight.

"Really now? I thought it was a bird." Tsume said dismissingly but his ears were perked up at attention trying to track the source of the sound.

Kiba stood completely still, his head turned to the direction the sound came from. And it came again a bite more hopeless this time.

"We have to help her!" Toboe said surprising everyone and breaking the heavy silence.

"Her?" Hige asked staring at the youngest in disbelieve.

"Couldn't you hear? It was a female voice!" Toboe nodded eagerly and surely he would have jumped only if he had the energy.

"Whatever is was, we need to get into the safety of the cave first." Kiba said finally his tensed body relaxing a bit as he made his way to the cave.

"But Kiba!" Toboe protested but in his weak state couldn't go against the light pushing coming from Hige as he pushed the young wolf towards the cave gently but firmly.

"You want to leave a female out there in this weather? She is gonna die for sure." Tsume asked Kiba while he joined the white wolf making its way to the safety of the cave.

"First let's get the pack into safety then we can start to wonder about others. Female or not." Kiba answered firmly his eyes focusing on the cave ahead of them as they stopped at the entrance waiting for Hige to help Toboe into the safety of the dent. Right when Hige and Toboe was about to enter the cave the howl came again joined by a second one surprising all four of them as they froze again.

"Fuck me. It is two of them!" Tsume snorted in annoyance but every single muscle of his body was on alert.

Kiba stared in the direction the howls came from even though it was impossible to see anything in the storm. Setting his jaw in a stubborn line he finally made one step forward away from the cave.

"Tsume stay with Hige and Toboe." He said before running out into the storm not even waiting for the answer.

"Yes, yes you go and play hero...Fool." Tsume rolled his eyes urging the other two wolves into the cave; his ears however were turned backwards trying to catch any sounds from the disappearing wolf or from the two strangers.

Running across the storm was anything but pleasant, not talking about the fact he couldn't hear, see or smell anything. Even the howls stopped causing a slight annoyance for the white wolf. This was a crazy idea anyway. He had his priorities and those were to find Cheza, Paradise and to take care of his new-formed pack. He stopped abruptly about to turn around and head back to the cave when an almost non-existing whimper caught his ears. It was faint but came definitively from nearby.

Shaking the snow off of his head Kiba slowly made his way towards the faint sound only to find a mess of dark brown fur sitting a few feet ahead of him. The other wolf didn't seem to hear him as she sat in the snow with bowed head. It was strange how she did not notice his presence but Kiba had no time to think about it long. They needed to hurry if they didn1t want to freeze to death.

„Are you hurt?" Kiba asked quietly and as friendly as he could, his ears lead a bit backwards to show no aggressively but he was standing proud and tall.

The wolf jumped up facing him, her scared brown eyes wide with surprise. They stood like that for a moment, the strange female obviously stunned and surprised seeing another of her kind while Kiba waited patiently for a replay. When the female didn't seem to move Kiba took a step closer.

„My pack found safety in a nearby cave. Come I will escort you there." He said firmly nodding towards the direction he came from. They had no time for this and if he wanted to help this female they needed to move… right away.

„My sister... I have to find my sister first!" The quiet answer came finally causing Kiba to frown again. He looked around but saw nothing just the snow around them. The storm made it impossible to see farther than a few feet.

„Where is she?" He asked finally turning back to the small and obviously half-frozen she-wolf.

„I have lost her. It is all my fault! We got separated in the storm and I can't find her anymore! I tried to call for her. She answered once but nothing since then." She whispered her voice trembling if from the cold or from the worry Kiba couldn't tell. He guessed from both. „Please... I can't leave her out here." She tried again when she saw the big white wolf hesitating.

Kiba quickly thought about his options. Looking any farther around out in the storm could cause the female's death in her half-frozen state for sure and even his as well if he did not pay attention.

„Please..." The wolf tried again.

Kiba sighed in defense. No matter how hard the decision was they had to leave the other one out here.

„Be happy he found you! That is already a wonder in itself." A third voice came suddenly from behind. The she-wolf throw an alert glance behind to see a big grey wolf standing only a few feet away from them. His green eyes were narrowed on her as he stood like a statue in the storm.

„He is a member of my pack, no need to worry." Kiba explained shortly. This whole talking was starting to get annoying. They needed to get into the safety of the cave! After that they can talk as much as they wanted. „Come this storm won't be over any time soon." He said trying to gently but firmly push the wolf towards Tsube.

„No! My sister! Please! Please!" she said alarmed yet again her weak body trying its best to fight back the gently push. Kiba stopped thinking about his options again now that Tsube was also here. The other male just like he was reading his mind stared at him in disbelieve and snorted.

„Don't try to fuck up because of a female out there. We saved one from two is good enough." He said earning a tired but angry glare from the stranger.

„Escort her to the cave. I can look around one more time shortly. I will catch up with you before you get to the cave." Kiba said and yet again, without waiting for any kind of answer turned on his heels and run away.

Tsume rolled his eyes annoyed while the female was looking after the disappearing figure of the white wolf gratefully.

"Stupid fool wants to die today it seems." Tsume murmured before not so gently started to push the she-wolf towards the cave. She yelped a bit but allowed Tsume to show the way.

Kiba sniffed the air one more time in vain. He could smell cold and snow. His nose was still useless... as were his eyes and ears. Sighing after 5 minutes of searching he turned around to run back to the cave when something caught his eyes. Dark red fur under a heap of snow.

At full attention he made his way towards the miserable heap. There below a tree laid a petit wolf. But she was not moving. Stepping one more step closer he slightly sniffed the fur of the back of her head. If she was dead there was nothing left to do for him. The scent that entered his nose shocked him for a moment causing him to lean back from the mess of fur. It was... strange… special in a way… Nothing he had ever smelt before. Sweet and fresh like the deep water of a river. A quiet himper coming from the mess of fur caught Kiba's attention all of a sudden. Leaning over the head Kiba could see unfocused blue eyes staring up at him.

„Are you okay?" Kiba whispered the second time that day.

„M...My... My sister." The weak voice whispered back ignoring his question.

„It is all right I will take you to safety." Kiba said deciding to ignore her question as she obviously was too far gone to understand him. Pulling the weak from of the she-wolf on his back he made his way back to the cave as quickly as he could all the way being careful not to cause any unnecessary pain to the barely breathing female.

Tsume growled annoyed yet again. The walk towards the cave was unbelievable slow with the female limping only very slowly next to him. It was annoying the hell out of him. Why he decided to come after Kiba was in itself a wonder to him. That white demon could take care of himself just fine without him anyway. Sighing in defeat he knew exactly why he came. No matter what a bastard he was, he was a wolf. Wolf instincts told him to protect his kind in danger especially if they were females. There were so few of them on this mad world.

„You really want to spend the whole storm outside? It would be a waste of time to come looking for you if you decide to freeze yourself outside anyway." He snapped at the small brown female.

The she-wolf glared at him one more time but never the less tried to walk somewhat faster. The limping making it harder for her to move fast.

Tsume annoyed as he was stopped for her to catch up with him only to prick up his ears in attention suddenly.

„What is it?" the female asked alarmed seeing his tense body.

„Can't you hear?" Tsume snapped back only to frown at her confused expression. „Your ears are truly frozen I guess." He said turning his attention back to the way the sound was coming from. As expected slowly the silhouette of one white wolf could have been seen with a mess of blood red on his back.

„Akira!" The female next to Tsume shouted jumping to run forward before hissing and limping on 3 feet again.

„I assume Snowie there found your sister." Tsume said watching as Kiba made his way closer to them.

„Akira! Akira can you hear me?!" The dark brown wolf buried her face into the red of her sister's fur the moment Kiba stopped next to them. Her answer was a quiet whimper.

„We better get into the cave so you can rest and your wounds can heal." Kiba said making his way towards the cave again with one worried sister limping next to him and Tsume following from behind in silence frowning in annoyance like always.

„They are back!" Toboe shouted as finally the other member of his pack appeared at the entrance of the cave.

„Yeah don't pee yourself from the happiness kid." Tsume said as at least he entered the cave as well.

„I see you found the females?" Hige said staring at the stranger standing next to Kiba who was slowly placing a red furred she-wolf on the floor.

„Obviously. Happy to see you are not blind." Tsume snorted one more time, walking into the dept of the cave sitting down and seemingly nonchalantly watching the small group.

„Never mind him and his gloomy mood. I am happy Kiba found you! My name is Hige, and you are?" Hige said smiling slightly at the brown female who was sitting next to the unconscious red one, her worried eyes never leaving the other female.

„Stop it Hige, she is not up for flirting at the moment. In case you can't see that." Tsume snorted one more time.

„I am Melody. And she is my younger sister Akira." The female answered her eyes fixed on the red wolf laying next to her completely ignoring Tsume's comment.

„It is nice to meet you! The pup here is Toboe and you have already met Tsube and Kiba." Hige said before his eyes drifted to her injury on Melody's front leg.

„What happened to you both?" Toboe asked innocently coming closer to check out on the red wolf laying on the ground. „Is she badly hurt?" He asked worriedly.

„I don't know. There was a wound on her left side when we got separated." Melody explained weakly trying to push Akira to her other side.

„You need your wounds checked and healed and you need to warm up first before you can help her." Tsume said unmoving from his spot.

„Let me check it for you!" Hige offered immediately while Toboe sniffed around the red wolf finally managing to turn her around.

„It is not as bad as it looks like. But you really need to warm up and rest." Hige said sniffing the wound and starting to lick it clean while Melody exhaustedly laid down on her stomach. Her worried eyes laying on her sister all the while. "What about Akira?" She asked.

„I can't really see if it is blood or her fur..." Toboe whimpered as he tried to sniff around the fur on Akira's side one more time only to step back in surprise as Kiba leaned over to sniff the fur himself.

„It seems like a wound made by a trap." Kiba said after a while glancing up at Melody frowning. Melody downcasted her eyes as now every single eyes were focusing on her waiting for an answer. But what could she say?

„What the fuck happened with you?" Tsume asked with narrowed eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys here is chapter 2! I hope you like the story (: Feedbacks are always welcomed ;)**

**Chapter 2**

Kiba stared out from the cave into the white storm while listening to the even breathing of his pack and the two females mixing up with the sounds of the wind and snow from outside. An hour ago, soon after Tsume's question, the conversation died off. Melody fall into a deep sleep after being confirmed her sister would be better after Toboe cleaned the wound on her side.

Throwing a glancing into the depth of the cave he checked on his pack once again. Melody was sleeping soundly curled up in a ball, her back pressed against the back of Hige trying to get as much body heat as possible. Toboe's back was pressed against the lower part of Melody's back while the major part of his body circled around Akira who as of yet was still unconscious. It worried Kiba a bit that she did not react to the body heat and did not pressed her body closer to it as her sister was doing; - as was the nature instinct of wolves when they were cold. Tsume was laying at the very back of the cave his head turned towards the small pack even in his sleep.

Frowning one more time at the red wolf Kiba got up from his place at the entrance of the cave to walk to the she-wolf. If she wouldn't look for body heat she would froze to death. That much was obvious. Standing above her he looked at her one more time, his eyes running over her body carefully, truly seeing her for the first time. He had to realize that it was not the snow making her fur look so white out in the storm at the lower part of her stomach, the fur there actually was white. And her four paws were also white as if she would have stepped into white paint. Everywhere else she was blood-red. But right now she was still… too still. Carefully leaning closer he sniffed her again trying to see if she was still alive, her sweet, fresh smell entering his nose making him flinch. Either to get more of it or trying to avoid it he couldn't say. Her smell was so primal, so strange in his nose that it confused him. But she was alive and that was the most important at the moment, however she was very cold. The heat of Toboe was not helping at all as she was not pressing against it. What was wrong with her instincts? Or was she too far gone already?

Deep in thought Kiba glanced up at Tsume who was sleeping a few feet away from them. He was considering the idea of waking up the grey wolf to ask him to move closer to Akira. His thoughts were interrupted as something pressed against his front paws. Surprised he glanced down only to find Akira pressing her back against his legs shaking from cold.

After a moment the tension left his body as he very slowly lowered himself on the ground. The moment he laid down Akira pressed her back to his side so that there was no inch on his side not touching the female wolf. Throwing one more confused glance at her Kiba slowly lead down his head on his paws. His face was facing away from the she-wolf, his eyes focusing on the entrance.

-0-0-0-0

Akira was laying on the cold ground, around her was nothing else but the cold, white snow. It was freezing and she knew deep down that she was dying. Slowly freezing to death. There was a small, weak ray of light barely gracing her back but the cold was way much stronger. She knew it was the end. At least her sister was safe. She saw her leaving the cold, cold endless snow flying up to the moon. She was safe. As she thought back at her life she shook with fear and disappointment. She wished she had more time to reach her goals... A strange, empty feeling filled her heart making it ache in pain.

Suddenly a strong light of sun touched her side. So strong and warm she felt the snow immediately melting around her. Unconsciously she moved closer to the warm ray of sun in bless as it wrapped itself around her. Whatever she died and went to heaven she didn't care. The warm felt so good she didn't want to wake up from it ever.

-0-0-0

Kiba snapped his head up, waking up from his light sleep at once. It was still dark outside but the heavy snow storm made it look brighter then it was supposed to be. The pack was still resting peacefully. Glancing at Akira she looked healthier, her body felt less cold pressed up against his side. Slowly standing up Kiba noticed with satisfaction as she rolled over pressing up against Toboe when his warm left her side. She would survive now for sure. Slowly walking over to the entrance he laid dawn one more time his face facing outside to catch any sight of danger. Regardless how warm it felt to be pressed against to one of his kind he couldn't rest in peace. He was too used to sleep alone and being alerted by any danger.

-0-0-

The morning came fast and with that the storm died down a bit however did not case to exist like they hoped it would. Tsume was the first to be awake his eyes taking in the sleeping forms of the others until they met with yellow eyes opening slowly from sleep.

„Never the one to be surprised. Tell me Snowie, did it ever happen to you that you did not wake up when someone was watching you?" Tsume asked lazily stretching his legs.

Kiba completely ignored his mocking-tone, glancing out instead into the storm, his eyes searching.

„It looks better then yesterday however with one pup and two females… they will slow us down." Tsume said snorting before his eyes focused on Kiba again. The damn white-demon was still ignoring him. His eyes narrowed on the Alpha. „Did you sleep well by the way?"

The question and the tone Tsume used made Kiba to snap to attention immediately, his body tensing. However before either of them could say anything more a loud yawn cough their attentions, effectively waking up everyone else.

„Hige... Can't you keep it down." Toboe murmured half asleep, burring his face back into the fur of his tail.

„It is time to get up kid anyway. You are not a baby anymore are you?" Tsume rolled his eyes. His answer was a whimper.

„Hey ladies, you feel better?" Hige suddenly turned his attention to Melody who was already standing next to Akira who just sat up looking around curiously.

„Akira! How do you feel?" Melody asked sniffing around the other she-wolf making her blush with embarrassment.

„I feel.. good." Akira answered surprised. „All thanks to you, I guess?" She asked her eyes running around the small pack of males. They all seemed to be strangers as she tried to remember how she and her sister ended up there. Her eyes finally landed on the only one she could recognize from last night. He stood proud and tall at the entrance his eyes focusing on her and her sister.

„It would be good to know why and most importantly how you girls got cough in a trap thought." Tsume said ignoring her question, his eyes hard on the red-wolf. It didn't go unnoticed how Akira's eyes widened before she glanced away from them. If that was not a damn give-away that these females were troubles then nothing! Surely Kiba noticed the small she-wolf's reaction as well! Glancing at the white wolf he was about to provoke him when a low growl made him stare at the other female in surprise.

„It is none of your damn business!" Melody snapped at him her eyes alive with anger.

„Oh really? Bloodie there were on the edge of dying and we saved her. She owns as much as to tell us what kind of danger she was in! In case she still is." Tsume hissed back.

„Look. Thank you for saving me and my sister. We are really grateful but like Melody said what is going on with us is none of your business!" Akira said her body tensing ever so slightly in defense. She had no idea why the grey wolf was so hostile against them but if they needed to protect themselves then they will!

„Like hell it is not our business! What kind of wolves get caught in a trap?! Back with your attitude _ladies_ or I will-" Tsume growled deeply standing up facing the girls baring his fangs.

„Leave it be Tsume." Kiba interrupted quietly but strongly from a few feet away from them. He was still at the entrance watching them carefully.

„She has the nerve to act like she is owning the whole world when she owns her life to us!" Tsume barked glaring at Kiba his eyes narrowing in the next moment. The snow-white wolf seemed relaxed but there was a strange hint of warning in his eyes.

„Tsume back of." Kiba said one more time with a bit more force in his voice. „They will share their stories whenever they want to." Turning towards the girls he kept talking. „We are heading to the next city. I recommend you to join us unless you want to freeze to death outside." He said ending the conversation as he made his way out of the crave not even bothering to check if the others were following him.

Tsume snorted after Kiba and growing one more time at the females he followed Kiba his eyes fixed on the back of the white-wolf's head. Hige throw an apologizing glance at the girls before leaving the cave as well.

„You are coming with us right?" Toboe broke the silence in being the only one who stayed with the females staring at them hopefully. The two girls exchanged glances.

„We have no other choice I guess." Melody said worriedly. „Only until the next city." She added seeing the uncertainty in Akira's eyes.

Toboe turned towards the red wolf hopefully. Akira smiled at him nodding slightly. What they got themselves into... She wondered as she and her sister made their way out of the cave after an excited Toboe.

-0-0-0-

They were walking in complete silence for hours. The storm was not so strong anymore but still strong enough to make walking difficult. It seemed that the three older males didn't even notice the females joining their group or simply did not care. It was most likely the last one. Akira and Melody made some small talk between themselves Toboe being the only one paying attention to them until Hige appeared in front of them seemingly out of the blue.

„You are doing great, girls! Your wounds just started to heal and here you are not complaining at all! I bet you are hungry already." Hige started smiling at them like they were old friends.

„You are the one hungry, pork." Tsume snorted before Akira or Melody had time to react. Akira blinked surprised at the grey wolf. He was a good twenty feet ahead of them and now he suddenly stood only a few feet away. Her eyes then met with yellow ones staring at the small group instantly from another few feet ahead of them.

„So what? If I am it means the injured ones should be dying from hunger!" Hige snapped back at Tsume before turning hopefully towards the females.

„I guess we could use some food." Melody smiled slightly at the brown wolf whose grin widened as he winked at her before turning to Tsume again.

„See?" Hige barked smugly.

„And they are just guests so their hunger is no business of ours." The grey wolf shrugged turning around only to face Kiba who came closer to the group watching the whole conversation in silence.

„I am afraid there is not too much around in this storm for us to eat." He simply said dismissing the idea of hunting and eating. They had to hurry anyway. The next moment Hige's stomach rumbled again in protest shortly followed by a much more quieter rumble from Toboe.

„It is okay. I think we can survive a bite more without eating. Right Toboe?" Akira smiled assumingly at Toboe who was blushing furiously by now but nodding immediately. "I am not hungry at all!" He added running ahead.

"What a pup." Tsume rolled his eyes before following the small brown-wolf and Kiba who by now was walking a few feet ahead of them.

"You are no gentlemen at all…" Hige said disappointed. "At least I can keep company to you girls!" He said suddenly more happier as they slowly followed the others.

-0-0-0

After one more hour of walking Kiba glanced back at his small pack. The storm let down a bit more, it wasn't snowing anymore just the wind was blowing time to time. Tsume was walking only a few steps behind him, the bad-ass look on his face like always. He didn't seem to be bothered by hunger or cold. Then again, he never was. Then there was Hige, who was chit-chatting with the two females for a good half an hour but now he was just walking behind Tsume with a sore face time to time murmuring something about meats and some more meats. Other than that he looked fine. Toboe was walking between the two females his head a bit lower then usually, his ears lead backwards against his head. He obviously was cold and hungry. Then there were the two strangers. They both seemed exhausted and hungry. Melody was watching the ground her head lowered as if she was counting the steps they made. Akira looked the same except she was trying to look ahead but her eyes were half closed already. And she just tripped over nothing for the 3d time.

Kiba stopped abruptly waiting until the rest of the pack cough up with him and Tsume who was staring at him surprised.

„We stop for a while. The storm died down a bit. It might be worth to try to hunt down something to eat." Kiba said when the others stopped around him confused. Hige with new found energy jumped up immediately.

„I am on it boss!" He barked and without waiting for an answer he ran away towards the nearby woods.

„Hige! Wait! I want to come with!" Toboe whimpered as he run after the huge brown wolf.

„As if he would be any use." Tsume snorted his attention turning towards the two females in their group.

Heavy silence filled the air as Melody and Akira stood a few steps away from the two males warily. That the grey wolf did not like them was an understatement. He seemed annoyed with everything every since the females joined the pack.

„So, now that we stopped because you were tired and hungry we could use the time for some chit-chat." Tsume said smirking which looked more like a sneer. „You can start with the story of you getting trapped by humans. And maybe sharing with us why you were anyway so close to humans to begin with."

Akira looked alarmed taking a step back. Melody on the other hand stared confidently back at the grey wolf „So what? Wolves can't get cough in traps?" She said harshly.

„Wild wolves? No." Tsume narrowed his eyes dangerously. „Only clueless dogs get cough on those shits."

„Oh because you and your friends are so great and mighty you never had accidents like that right?" Melody snapped back.

„Exactly. The only one with whom it could had happened is the kid. But is no wonder since he grew up with humans." Tsume answered proudly. His answer was silence and immediately his eyes narrowed on the females again. „Fuck me. You lived with humans?!" He hissed disgusted.

„Don't worry, the moment we reach the next city we will go on our way." Melody said turning her back to the grey wolf. „And we don't need your help either! I will hunt for the two of us!" She said running the opposite direction as Hide and Toboe in anger not waiting for any kind of answer. Tsume was the most impossible, cruelest, annoying male she had ever met. Gritting her teeth in anger she speeded up towards the forest.

„Melody!" Akira cried out in worry running after her sister who already disappeared from sight running into the white forest.

„Like she could hunt. I debut she even knows how a living deer looked like." Tsume said rolling his eyes after the two females disappeared from sight and turned to face Kiba. „What?" he asked annoyed by Kiba's lifted eyebrow.

„We said we will lead them to the next city safe." Kiba said simply.

„We said they could join. Or not." Tsume answered shrugging. "It was up to them."

„They decided to join. As long as they walk with us they are our responsibility. Wasn't it you telling me the other day we don't leave female wolves alone to die?" Kiba raised an eyebrow relaxed.

„I never said that." Tsume snorted but his eyes drifted towards the forest for a moment.

„Out-load." The white alpha said. They stood in silence for a moment before Tsume growled annoyed at Kiba before jogging after the females.

Kiba sat down in the snow waiting for his pack to get back again. He just hoped they were not taking too long. They needed to hurry and find Cheza and Paradise. It was Hige and Toboe arriving back first. They were dragging a deer with them Toboe running to Kiba with the biggest grin on his face.

„Kiba look! We hunted it down!" The young wolf said happily wagging his tail, his eyes full with joy.

„We." Hige snorted rolling his eyes. „Where are the others?" He asked looking around confused when he stopped before Kiba and Toboe.

„Here." Tsume's voice murmured his eyes full with annoyance as he walked proudly out from the forest. „I saved Miss reckless from her own shadow." he added rolling his eyes.

Melody growled at him dangerously as they stopped before the small group. She looked around frowning. „Akira?" She asked glancing up at Kiba in question.

„I thought she was back already." Tsume shrugged answering before their Alpha could have opened his mouth.

„Back? From where?" Melody jumped up alarmed her body tensing immediately as her eyes stared into Tsume's in complete shock.

„She ran after you." Kiba explained watching the female's reaction carefully.

„Into the forest? She won't ever find her way out!" Melody shouted alarmed.

„What do you mean? She simply has to follow her nose." Tsume dismissed her worry easily already eyeing the deer Hige managed to kill. What was the fuss about really…

„No! You don't understand! She has little to no experience with forests with any of these!" Melody shouted alarmed catching everyone's attention at once.

„Just what do you mean?" Tsume narrowed his eyes in anticipation.

„We never really had the opportunity to live wild and free for long! She was just a pup when the majority of the pack got killed! We have mood near to a city!" Melody explained the panic evident in her voice. „I don't have time to explain! I have to find her!" She said turning around to run into the forest only to run into a furry stone-wall.

„And you was barely older than her having equally low abilities to find someone out thereand then find your way back." Tsume said angrily as he blocked her way.

„But-!" Melody started.

„Would you just shut up? You women already made our life way more complicated than it should be! It was not worth to save your pitiful life!" Tsume shouted truly pissed making Melody gap at him in hurt.

„It is all right Melody. Kiba already left to find your sister. I am sure she will be fine." Toboe whispered coming closer to comfort the female. Tsume not even throwing a glance at them walked away to sit down next to Hige.

"You can be such a moron." Hige hissed at him leaving the grey wolf there as he walked up to Melody and Toboe to comfort her.

"Whatever." Tsume shrugged nonchalant but his eyes focused on the shocked female.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is yet another chapter! I hope you are going to enjoy it!**

**canislupus1999: first of all thank you for your review! It always makes me so happy to see someone likes my story, it motivates me a great deal to keep writing (: About your question: I hope this chapter made it more obvious ;) However Kiba as of yet has no clue of course**

**Chapter 3**

Kiba sniffed the air in the forest pricking up his ear trying to track down Akira. Something was off with these females and now it started to become clear what it was. They were ones to watch out for just like Toboe was. Except that Toboe was getting familiar with the ways of wolves' life more and more, and now, it was like starting over with two new students. Kiba was surprised how easy it was to track Akira down. Her scent easily found its way into his nose and tracking it was even more easier. Her scent was however everywhere meaning she must had been completely lost wondering around and around. For a second he imagined her lost and panicked in the forest and for some odd reason the thought made him uncomfortable.

After only a few minutes of tracking he saw red fur ahead of him sitting in the snow under a big tree panting heavily. Kiba took a step closer to the she wolf and was surprised yet again how close he could get to her without Akira sensing him. It was the next moment when her small nose twitched and she looked up surprised at him, her eyes wide with panic.

„I..." She stated then downcasted her eyes. She was lost to what to say. Kiba waited a few more moment before taking one more step closer to her.

„Hige and Toboe hunted down a deer. Come they are waiting." He finally said waiting for the she-wolf to get up and walk up to him. Akira threw a surprised glance at him truly confused why he did not ask or said anything else. In silence she finally stood up and they made their way back without another word. After some long moments Akira sighed.

„You know it..." She simply said not looking up at him. She was too embarrassed to do so.

Kiba watched her profile curiously for a few seconds before nodding.

„We really need your help to get to the next city you see..." She said quietly. Kiba didn't say anything and the silence was eating her from inside. It was obvious that he somehow found out she was not used to be out in wild but it was unnerving how he kept saying nothing. Akira set her yaw before glaring at Kiba. „You know it doesn't mean we are less of a wolf then you! Only because we were raised differently! We still have our pride! And some memories!" She snapped at him angrily turning so she was blocking his way forcing him to look at her and talk.

„Do you?" Kiba asked stopping just a few inches from her and raising an eyebrow.

„Yes!" Akira's eyes fleshed in annoyance.

„I see. That must be the reason why you jumped in front of a potential Alpha clearly provocation him." Kiba said completely calm, his eyes staring into hers.

Akira blinked a few times in surprise before blushing and stepping aside, lowering her tail in shame. Even when she tried to protect herself she was making mistakes after mistakes… No wonder the proud Alpha was ignoring her… he most likely even despised her…

"Come." Kiba interrupted her misery causing her to look at him in surprise before slowly they started to walk again.

„Maybe now that we are on it, I mean being honest and all, you could tell me exactly what kind of relationship you have with Melody." Kiba asked his yellow eyes burning into Akira's. His question came as a surprise for the young female and she had to gulp back her shock.

„I don't know what you mean?" She finally said frowning but a slight worry entered her eyes, which of course did not go unnoticed by Kiba.

„It is obvious you are not blood sisters." He stated so matter of factly Akira lost the ability to even be surprised anymore. Did he miss anything ever?

„So?" Kiba stopped abruptly, without a world making Akira to stop next to him as well. Akira looked everywhere but at him only just noticing that they were at the edge of the forest, the others a few hundred meters from them bellow the small hill where they were standing.

„Yes. She is not my blood sister. We were in the same pack. When... when we got separated from the pack we only had each other. It feels like being blood sisters." Akira whispered downcasting her eyes. It was no use lieing to him… it seemed he saw through everything anyway.

Kiba nodded in silence, his face showing no reaction annoying Akira yet again. She just wished she could read him but it seemed like an impossible task. Without any comment he made his way again towards the pack, Akira close in trail.

„Finally. I was about to straw!" Hige snapped to attention seeing the white wolf appearing with Akira.

„Go ahead you two it was your kill anyway." Kiba said smiling briefly at them. Toboe's excitement was obvious to everyone.

The young wolf waited only one second. The moment Hige took a bit from the deer he was already on it proud evident in his eyes as he sank his fangs into the meat.

Akira sighed still looking at the ground embarrassed next to Kiba. The present of the white wolf was making her nervous every since he saved her from death and the fact that he knew almost everything about them made it worse. She decided anything was better than baring his presence at the moment and she was hungry anyway. The moment she took less than two steps towards the deer Tsume growled at her dangerously aggressive.

Akira stopped stunned. She threw a glance at Melody but she looked just as confused as she was.

„What the fuck you think you are doing?" Tsume snapped at her watching her with narrowed eyes and tensed body.

Akira over her limit already with all that happened in the last days met the angry eyes of the grey wolf bravely.

„Eating. Look big bad ass, this deer is more than enough for us all so back off already!" She growled back taking yet another step but Tsume blocked her way his eyes burning with anger.

„Yeah, and who the fuck you think you are? The Alpha?" He snapped back at her effectively stopping Akira yet again.

Kiba watched the scene from his spot in silence. He saw the surprise in the small she-wolf's eye obviously having no clue what Tsume meant. Maybe he had not the best skills for teaching but Akira will learn at least something about wolf's way.

„Hey! Back off already! What the hell is your problem? We just want to eat you will have more than enough for yourself, don't worry." Melody snapped at the grey wolf making her way to the deer staring at the grey wolf all the way provocatively.

Tsume let out a warning grow and lunged himself at the other she-wolf pushing her on her back in just one second. „You have no clue what you are doing do you?" He hissed so quietly only Melody could hear.

Hige and Toboe stopped eating long minutes ago watching the fight before them. Toboe whimpered a bit taking a step back while Hige threw a curious glance at Kiba who still stood calmly at his spot, both wolves knowing very well Tsume was rough but the girls were not stepping over his limit yet. He was teaching them a lesson... in a rough way. But what happened next none expected.

Akira let out a low grow. The fur on her back stood up as she barred her fangs.

Tsume didn't need any more signs as he also started to grow dangerously low a smirk on his lips. Kiba knew that smirk, the proud smirk he gave every time he was facing an opportunity to sink his teeth into flesh.

„Enough." Kiba said with such an edge in his voice it surprised everyone including himself. He basically had to gulp back the low, furious growl wanting to burst out from his throat.

„Come on kitty-cat, attack, do it." Tsume said his eyes never leaving Akira slowly making his way to the female completely ignoring Kiba's warning.

„I said enough." Kiba said again his voice commending his body tensed and ready to jump at Tsume and he honestly couldn't explain why.

„She picked the fight, Snowie." Tsume snapped at him angrily for a second before he stared back at Akira's now really confused eyes.

„She picked nothing and you know it as well as I do." Kiba walked up to the other male his eyes burning a hole to the side of Tsume's head wanting him to look up at him. The other male turned to face him narrowing his eyes he said nothing for a long moment.

„Fuck me! Fuck you all!" Tsume snorted finally his eyes meeting Kiba's unnerving ones for a long moment before backing off obviously hurt in his ego. He walked good 10 feet away from the small group on his way glaring at Melody as he passed her.

There was silence for a few moments all eyes on Kiba.

„Are you not hungry?" Kiba asked calmly Hige and Toboe as the two male hesitantly went back to eat every now and then glancing up at the now calm Alpha. „Go on Tsume, I eat last." Kiba turned to the other male the tension between them thick and obvious.

Tsume stared at him with narrowed eyes not moving for a few moments. Finally he snorted in disgust at Kiba as he jogged to join the others tearing the meat with his teeth with such anger it made the others shudder.

Melody slowly stood up and walked to Akira and Kiba, confusion was still evident on her face.

„You don't know anything about wolf's way." Kiba said looking from one sister to the other his voice hard.

„You don't eat before the Alpha." He said looking at Melody.

„And you don't provoke another wolf unless you want a fight." Kiba added looking at Akira. „And now you go eat. If I were you I would choose another place then the one next to Tsume." He said finally. Both she-wolves nodded with downcasted eyes as they slowly made their ways to the deer. Melody taking the place between Hige and Toboe while Akira at the other side of Toboe.

Kiba watched them for a moment. He felt like a teacher scolding two young kids however the females were anything but little puppies. Suddenly the trip to the next city seemed much longer than it did before. But no matter how inexperienced they were, and how much trouble it meant, they were wolves and females... They couldn't just leave them out here for certain death. And that was for sure what would had waited for them outside alone. Sighing heavily he finally made his way to the deer taking his fair part from it. Tsume growled at him still annoyed as he stopped next to him but soon they all focused on their meat, fights and troubles forgotten for the moment.

-0-0-0

„Dear Moon am I full!" Hige said satisfied for once, his steps lazy and slow.

The group of 6 was again on their way towards the next city. After they finished eating they quickly moved on. Kiba and Tsume were walking ahead of the small group seemingly ignoring each other. Toboe was walking between the two silent she-wolves and Hige only a foot ahead of them chit-chatting happily all the way.

„It was a good meat right?" Toboe asked the she-wolves uncertainly trying to break the heavy silence.

„It was." Akira smiled a small shaky smile at the pup her eyes still uncertain and ashamed.

„Aw come on girl, don't take it on your heart! You couldn't know! Toboe here made bigger mistakes before and see even he has learned it pretty well!" Hige said smirking at Toboe's whimper.

„Higeeee! I was not that bad!" He pouted.

„Oh he was! By the way it has got pretty dark shouldn't we stop? Kiba?" Hige shouted to their leader- Ignoring Toboe's hurt eyes.

Kiba did not answer as he made his way forward. It was still cold but there was no more snow on the ground. He knew they had to stop soon for some rest he just wanted to be a bit more closer to the next city. They were losing anyway too much time and Cheza was waiting them somewhere!

„I can smell water." Tsume broke the heavy, uncomfortable silence between them at least surprising Kiba for a moment before sniffing the air as well.

Beside the sweet smell of Akira from behind – which was way too strong in his nose seeing the female was quiet a few feet behind them - he could also catch the smell of water.

„We can stop there for the night." Tsume offered. „I debt the pup or the kitty-cats can hold on any longer." He said annoyed staring ahead avoiding Kiba's eyes.

Kiba glanced at him from the corner of his eyes as they slowly made their way forward. „You know they didn't mean to really offend." He said shortly trying to track the water's scent.

„I give a shit if they wanted or not. They did. You should have let me teach them a lesson. They would have deserved it." Tsume snorted dismissing the topic making it evident he did not want to talk more about it.

Kiba shook his head before sniffing the air again. The water's scent was still very faint but they were heading to the right direction however Akira's scent made his ears move backwards. She and the others were slowly coming closer. Not close enough yet to be in hearing distance. Every since he found her almost dead body her scent was in his nose all the time. She was a strange wolf for sure.

„Come I can smell it this way." Tsume said frowning at Kiba who stopped moving for a moment. The white wolf nodded as they now made their way towards the water again.

„Can you smell anything else?" Kiba asked looking at the grey wolf next to him suddenly.

„Anything else? I can smell hundred things you know, I am a wolf." Tsume snorted but sniffed the air again. „What do you smell that is so outstanding?" He asked sniffing around but coming up with nothing unusual.

„Nothing." Kiba said. Of course he found Akira's scent strong in his nose, it was a new scent staying with them for long and his nose was not yet used to it. For now he decided to ignored the question why Melody's scent was not so much present in his nose though.

„A lake!" Toboe said excited as they made their way towards a forest with a small lake in the middle.

„Really? I tough it was a bear." Tsume rolled his eyes ignoring Toboe's pouting face.

„We will spend the night here, right Kiba?" Hige asked looking around the forest.

„Yeah, it seems safe here but we should be guarded." Kiba nodded watching as Hige found a nice area with soft grass to sleep on during the night.

„I am so full there is no way I can make the first watch sorry. I need sleep." Hige said already laying down on the soft grass sighing in satisfaction and closing his eyes.

„Of course not pig." Tsume snorted.

„Yeah sorry about that, not everyone can be such a bad ass as you." Hige growled back before turning towards Akira and Melody. "If you need any more warmth girls... you know the night will be cold!" He offered winking at the she-wolves.

„Pork and horny." Tsume rolled his eyes yet again. „I am off to look around." He announced as he started to jog off not bothering to wait for an answer.

„Wake me up when you are back I will take the next turn." Kiba shouted after him. The grey wolf did not react but Kiba knew he had heard him. Glancing back at the group he saw Toboe already fast asleep curled up in a ball. Hige no matter how hard he tried to talk the girls into it was laying alone with the she-wolves a few inches from his body. They were all resting now but neither of them except of Toboe - was yet asleep. Kiba made his way towards them before laying down 1 foot away from them his head on his pawns facing the others and the other direction Tsume left.

**That was it for now (: Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! I have just finished another chapter! I really hope you are going to like it! (: Please please leave me reviews they really help and inspirit me! (:**

**Infinity wolf**: Thank you for your review! And here comes an update let me know what you think ;)

**Chapter 4**

Kiba never was a deep sleeper. After half an hour of napping his eyes snapped open all of a sudden. Something was amiss. Snapping his head up, he looked around. Tsume was not back yet but the forest was quiet around them. His eyes run over the small pack. Akira was missing. Turning towards the lake about 20 feet from them he could make out the outline of the red wolf. She was sitting there facing the opposite direction staring up at the moon.

-0-0-0-0

Akira was deep in thought. She was tossing and turning for half an hour when she finally decided she needed some time to think. She tiptoed over to the lake and just sat down to glance up the moon when she felt a present behind her. Alarmed she jumped on her feet turning around to find Kiba behind her. The white wolf tilted his head to one side, twitching his ears in curiosity.

„Sorry if I woke you." Akira said somewhat relaxed turning back around to look up at the moon yet again. The Alpha gave no answer he simple walked up next to her and sat down curiously looking at the female's profile. They sat there is silence for a while until Akira sighed and downcasted her eyes, lowering her ears.

„We caused a lot of problems for you don't we..." she started, yet again her answer was only silence. „All because we don't really know anything about living in a pack." She added looking up at the big Alpha from under her lashes shyly.

„You will get used to it, it is in your blood. Even Toboe managed it quiet well." Kiba said. „If none else then Tsume will certainly make you see when you make a mistake." He added with a small assuring smile.

Akira downcasted her eyes again. „Why you didn't let him fight me... I deserved a lesson.. so I could learn from my mistake"

„You have got your lesson from him and had learnt from it. There was no need for fighting." Kiba answered. „Don't worry too much about it. You will learn it pretty fast." He added to reassure her. They sat in silence for a while again.

„How did you find me in the forest?" Akira asked finally breaking the silence and glancing up at Kiba curiously.

Kiba stared at her in surprise before chuckling quietly. „You have a nose and ears for a reason you know."

„I know!" Akira snapped back a bit hurt before lowering her head again. „But how you can make the difference between so many scents and noises... and it is so cold I can only smell the cold…" She definitely looked ashamed.

Kiba smiled at the small she-wolf lightly. „With time you can sort it out. If you focus hard enough you can push most of the noises and smells in the background and focus only on one single one you want to track down." He explained.

Akira narrowed her eyes in concentration as she lifted her head, her tiny nose sniffing the air around them. After a few moments she sighed defeated. „It is not working... There are still too many scents around... It is impossible to focus only on one."

„You should start with something easy first. Try to focus on the scent of water. It is right in front of us it should be the strongest one in your nose. Now when you try to track it, try to focus only on that single scent." Kiba said urging her to try it again.

Akira glanced at him uncertainly before her body tensed with focus and she sniffed the night air again. She focused for long minutes so hard that she even closed her eyes. There was a long way for her and for her sister to learn this, Kiba realized suddenly. The red she-wolf was focusing so hard on tracking down the water in front of her that she was completely defenseless. It took her long minutes to track down something in front of her. Long minutes while she forgot to move her ears around to catch any sounds of danger, her body was tense so if anything would have scared her, her body would froze for a moment instead of automatically jumping into action – either running or fighting – and her eyes were closed so there was no way she would see the danger around. These two females needed the pack's protection more than even Toboe did.

„It is working a bit!" Akira excited announcement woke Kiba from his thoughts.

„A bit?" Kiba asked confused.

„I could track it! Most of the other scents I could put aside but not all." She said a bit disappointed. „I couldn't ignore the scent of grass, the trees and... yours." Akira said blushing just a bit.

Kiba had to gulp back his chuckle. „That is fine. You can't ignore all the scents of course." He said.

„Really?" Akira asked more excited now her eyes lighting up with happiness.

„Yes. The scents being so close to you of course you can't completely put them aside. The thing is to dismiss the thousands other scents and from the few that stays focus on only one. Later you can even pick scents that are far far away and focus on them. That is the real tracking." Kiba explained earning an awe from the she-wolf.

„You can? Can you smell something that is far away? Let's say in the middle of the forest and track it down form here? Like a deer? Even from here?" Akira asked excitedly jumping on her feet.

„If there is any scent left from the deer here then most likely yes." Kiba smiled. To prove his point he sniffed the air briefly. It took him seconds to sort out all the scents, his eyes staying open all the time, his ears flicking around, his body relaxed. „No deer but a few hours ago there were some bunnies around." He announced after a moment.

„And you could track it down? See where the bunnies went from here?" Akira asked her eyes wide open in excitement sniffing around them trying to catch the sent as well.

Kiba couldn't help but chuckle this time. „If I tried to do so then I could." He said sniffing the air again to pick up on the scent of the bunnies. It was easy to ignore all the other scents except the sweet scent of Akira. Every time he put her scent aside it reentered his nose making it enormously difficult to focus on the bunnies scent. Especially now. She was way too close and her scent was just simply stuck in his nose. Shaking his head he sniffed the air again his eyes snapping at the direction of the woods all of a sudden before he looked back at Akira again. The unusual playfulness disappeared in a second.

„Why don't you give it a rest and try it tomorrow?" He asked slightly pushing Akira towards the sleeping pack before she could have reacted.

„But I just realized how it works!" Akira pouted but allowed him to lightly push her towards the others.

„It will work just the same tomorrow too. There is a long way to walk to the next city you better rest to have enough energy tomorrow." Kiba said. It was obvious in his voice that the discussion was over.

„Fine." Akira sighed making her way to her sister but stopped when the warmth of the white wolf left her side. „What about you?" she asked surprised.

„I am taking the next watch." Kiba said simply already turning his back to her to walk back towards the forest.

„Tsume isn't even back." Akira murmured but shrugging she laid down next to Melody. He was right after all, she needed the energy to be able to keep the other's pace.

-0-0-0-0

Kiba walked lazily towards the forest not surprised at all when a big grey wolf stepped out from between the trees. He stared at Kiba unblinking until he stopped next to him.

„Never saw you as the teacher kind of guy." Tsume said eyeing the white wolf with narrowed eyes.

„Never saw you as a spying kind of guy." Kiba shrugged closing the topic. „I take over from now, you can go have some rest." He said walking towards the forest again.

„At least one of us should, right? What next, you are going to teach them how babies are made?" Tsume did not let it go however, barking at Kiba anger evident in his voice.

Kiba stopped and throw a glare at him. „Don't take your anger out on me." He warned Tsume.

„They are going to bring us into danger. And if it happens-„ Tsume started growling but couldn't finish the sentence.

„Toboe was just as clueless at the beginning and we are still alive aren't we?" Kibe asked back.

"He was much better than these two females and anyway I didn't mean just that" Tsume snorted his eyes never leaving Kiba.

"We will help them to get to the next city. We have already talked about this, even you won't leave two defenseless female out here." Kiba said and not even waiting for an answer he jogged into to forest.

-0-0-0-0-0

„Oy, Kiba!" Hige's whimpering broke the silence shaking Akira and the others from their thoughts. The pack was walking across forests and meadows all day long. The morning had came way too soon for Akira but she had not complained. Melody also had got up and moved without any fuss. They were keeping up with Kiba's and Tsume's pace all day occasionally talking with Toboe or Hige while the miles disappeared under their paws but most of the time they were in silence.

„Kiba, man I am starving. Shouldn't we stop for hunting?" Hige tried to catch the Alpha's attention again shrugging and rolling his eyes when Tsume throw an annoyed glare toward him.

„We have to get to the next city before it gets completely dark."Kiba answered quickly checking his pack. Like always it was Toboe and the two she-wolves the most tired ones but they were keeping up without complaining. They were strong in mind if not in body.

„Use your all so famous nose, pork. We are almost there." Tsume added starting to walk again passing Kiba on his way lifting an eyebrow at him. Kiba without a word joined the grey wolf as they leaded the pack ahead.

"We didn't eat all day long… just what are you planning to hunt down in a dirty city?!" Hige murmured under his nose but never the less they continued on their way. After only half an hour later the small pack stopped in front of the high walls of the city.

„So, girls let's get in and find our dinner!" Hige now in his human form smirked at them whole heartedly. Even if they could only eat rats and cats that was still food for him and the thought of that alone made him wig his tail in excitement.

Kiba, no matter how much hating the idea of his human illusion, also changed into his human form his eyes focused on the city ahead. Dirty and small. Not a place where they could or would like to stay for long for sure. And not the place where he would leave the girls on their own if he could choose. Glancing back at them his eyes traced over the illusion of the two female wolves. Melody was wearing tight jeans in the color of light blue with white running shoes. Her top was a simply yellow one with spaghetti straps and she was also wearing a light jeans coat. It matched her brown eyes and brown long hair perfectly.

Akira stood next to her sister laughing on something Toboe said her blonde hair waving in the light breeze. It was so long it reached her hips. A simple blue bow kept the rest of her hair out of her face. She was wearing a jean skirt that went until her mid-tights with small, black ankle boots. The top part was as blue as sea with spaghetti straps. She was wearing a red summer coat over it. Her green eyes met his in surprise as she turned suddenly towards him as if feeling his eyes on her.

„We better move fast to find a place for the night." Kiba said turning towards the others. The small pack murmured their agreement as they made their way into the city.

It was dirty. That was the only word Akira could think about looking around the grey and brown city. There wasn't too many people around and those around was not looking at any direction; they were almost running to the safety of their homes. And it was cold too. The wind made her tremble every now and then. Her fur was not as thick as the other's but still it gave her more protection against the cold than these cloths did. Only if they could turn back to their wolf forms… She was walking next to Melody and Toboe. Hige was only one step ahead of them his eyes running around the surrender in disgust all the while sniffing the air for food. Kiba and Tsume – like always – was walking several feet ahead of them.

„This should be our new home?" Akira asked suddenly earning a surprised glance from Melody and Toboe. Even Hige looked back at them for a moment before discretely turning away.

„Well... this is the next city..." Melody answered glancing around, fighting back a tremble. _Not the city I would choose,_ Akira thought. Her eyes unconsciously finding the back of Kiba's head. The white wolf was walking ahead with Tsume their eyes snapping from one side to the other all the way.

„However, we could always-" Melody started suddenly but was interrupted when the guys before them stopped abruptly, their faces turned to the right. Almost immediately they heard a light whisper coming from the ally from the right side.

Akira turned slowly towards the ally only to find four males staring at them with crossed arms.

„Wolves!" She whispered shocked to see four others of their kind when for ages she and her sister could find none of them. Suddenly four pairs of eyes snapped at her making her uneasy immediately.

„Really? What an observation." One of the strangers with dark brown hair and black eyes said while checking her out from head to toe. „Let me make one myself too. You are a female." An evil smile spread across his face. Akira felt her body going rigid in response.

„No-no Brendan, let me correct you, it is TWO females." Another one with black hair and black eyes added eyeing Melody and Akira with a strange hunger in his eyes.

Akira couldn't point out the exact time she shifted back to her wolf form but for an unnerving moment all ten of them stood eyeing each other. All of them already in their wolf forms. Akira wanted to seem confident and strong but her body was betraying her. Her ears sat flat on her head in fear, her tail hidden between her hinder legs. Throwing one nervous glance at Melody she could see her sister's body mirroring hers.

„They are so rare nowadays, aren't they?" The first one, Brandon, added his grin widening before he frowned in surprise.

Kiba managed to move himself between the strange wolves and the girls his whole body tensed and rigid, his eyes hard and never leaving the strangers. Tsume stood right next to him blocking the view of the girls as much as possible. A slow but steady growl burst out from his throat.

„You guys are one lucky wolves. Two females for four males. You surely don't have any unfulfilled needs." The third strangers said with a hint of disappointment.

Akira's eyes widened now fully understanding what the conversation was about. She would have blushed tomato red only if she wouldn't be dead scared.

„They are not... like that" Toboe suddenly jumped in front of the girls too, growling furiously. Akira and Melody stared at the pup in surprise. Even Hige turned to stare at him disbelievingly. Kiba and Tsume however did not take their eyes off of the strangers.

„Really now?" Brendan said with mocked interest.

„Leave them alone they only joined our pack two days ago!" Toboe added angrily.

„Idiot!" Hige snapped at the young wolf even Tsume tore his eyes away from the strangers to throw an angry glare at him. Toboe took a hesitant step back clearly not understanding where he made the mistake.

„Is that so? How interesting isn't it guys?" Brendan smirked taking a step closer trying to look around Tsume and Kiba at the girls. „It also means there is no mate or alpha to fight with for the females. How lucky we are today." He added the other three wolves smirking in response as they stared at Kiba and Tsume.

The next thing Akira heard was definitely the scariest noise she had ever heard before – except the time when her pack was killed. The low growl sent chills down her spine frizzing her body. It was full with danger and the promise of blood. It took her a few moments to realize the growl came from Kiba and was not meant for her but for the four strangers. Then everything happened at the same time. Kiba jumped at the wolf named Brendan, while Tsume attacked the two other wolves.

„Shit!" Hige murmured besides them. „Toboe you stay here and look for the girls!" He added before he jumped on the forth stranger heading their way.

„Oh my god!" Melody whispered closing her eyes but Akira couldn't, didn't want to miss anything, no matter how frightened she was. There were growling, whimpers, fangs and blood everywhere. Tsume and Hige were trained fighters, that was sure still she couldn't take her eyes off of the white fur that was Kiba. He moved so fast she could barely follow his movements, his white fur turning to red every here and there. It was the new growl joining from a few feet from them that broke the spell the fighting put on Akira effectively catching the attention of the fighting males as well. The stranger was a huge brown wolf as big as Tsume and apparently as fast as Kiba as in one second he was standing in front of Kiba with eye glowing like fire. He pushed the badly injured Brendan aside to be able to better face the still growling Kiba. The white wolf looked like a true best with blood dropping from his sharp teeth as he snarled at the new comer.

„I should tear your throat apart for hurting my pack!" The stranger bared his teeth but Kiba seemed unaffected as he kept staring into the new-comer's eyes.

„You should teach them morals first if you still remember what it is!" Tsume snapped from next to Kiba. His two opponents backed away the moment their alpha appeared.

„Who are you to tell me that?!" The brown Alpha growled shortly at him before his eyes fixed on Kiba again.

„You must have little to no morals if your pack can go as low as trying to fuck females who do not even belong with them!" Tsume continued not liking the fact he was ignored so easily.

The new alpha froze for a moment before glancing at Akira and Melody. His view however was blocked the next moment by the still quietly growling Kiba. As of yet he still said nothing.

The brown stranger looked at him surprised before taking one step back. „This is our city. Leave it NOW before I decide to tear your throat apart."

„In the morning." Kiba finally said, his voice raw with aggressively, his eyes never leaving the other alpha.

„Don't try my limits youngsters!" The brown wolf growled back.

„We won't get into your ways and first thing in the morning we will leave. In exchange I won't take revenge on your good for nothing _dogs_." Kiba stated again throwing a dangerously low growl at Brendan and his friends before staring deeply into the other alpha's eyes.

The other alpha stared silently into Kiba's emotionless eyes. _A demon._ That is how he looked like for him. But on some level he understood these strangers. How his pack members could go this low? He had to teach them a lesson… Finally he nodded. „You have time until the first rain of sunshine tomorrow. And if you happen to cross road with any of my pack members they are free to kill you." He said before he walked to his beaten pack members, hissed something to them and throwing one last glance at Kiba he disappeared at the corner. The other four strangers followed him shortly.

„You fucking idiot!" Tsume snarled at Toboe the moment the strangers were out of sight.

„What did I do?" the young wolf whimpered his ear sat flat on his head as he lowered his head in shame and fear.

„It was the worst thing to do… giving away the info that the girls were not members of the pack and unmated." Hige rolled his eyes. He was pissed with Toboe before but that was because they were in danger and his sense were sharper. Since they were not in immediate danger at the moment his mood rapidly moved upwards.

„Oh..." Toboe said downcasting his eyes.

„Yeah oh! Stupid pup! I told you all the females are fucking additional danger to us!" Tsume snorted nodding towards the she-wolves still standing next to each other in silence and complete shock.

Akira could feel Melody tensing next to her as if awakening from her frozen state but she seemed like not herself at all. „You can stop with your whimpers Asshole!" She snapped at the big grey wolf earning a surprise glance from everyone.

„Melody!" Akira said half-scolding. The guys were after all protecting them, even though Tsume was more than a bit raw about it. Akira knew her sister; she was most likely still in shock the adrenalin making her say things she didn't even mean. Akira threw a hesitant glance at Kiba, but he stemmed non-chalant about the fight between Tsume and Melody.

„Don't worry so much we arrived into the city that is all we wanted! Now you can be free from us! Finally I might add! It is impossible to bare you and your attitude! It is a surprise the others can still tolerate you!" Melody snapped at Tsume turning on her heels. „Come Akira!"

Akira stared at Melody and back to the males she only got to know for two days but she already felt relaxed and protected with them... well maybe except Tsume and Kiba. Both made her nervous but for different reasons.

„That is right; finally we can be free from additional burden! Go get yourself killed somewhere else!" Tsume snorted before turning on his heels heading to the opposite direction.

„Akira?" Toboe asked in shock the hope evident in his eyes. He willed her to say they were staying but Akira knew better. Times like this it was impossible to talk with Melody and she was the only family she had… What other choice she had?

„We made the deal. Thank you for your help." Akira said smiling at Toboe a sad smile and nodding at Hige. „Thank you for everything." She whispered avoiding Kiba's eyes which she could feel burning a hole on her head and running after Melody.


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all thank you all sooooo much for the reviews! I loved them! (: I also have to say I loved writing this chapter so I only hope you will like it as well (: As always please leave me reviews!**

**canislupus1999: Yes, I think they still need to learn a lot about what it means to be in a pack (:**

**Twiles, Infinity wolf: Here you go with the next chapter!**

**reidswife: He is pretty clueless right? :D Or maybe he knows but he doesn't want to see it?**

**Chapter 5**

Kiba was laying restlessly and couldn't force his eyes closed not even for a minute while his small pack rested in an abandoned park. His mind was never this troubled before. Usually it worked on a very easy and simple way. Finding Cheza and Paradise. Nothing else really had mattered. Now he couldn't bring himself to focus even on that very important task. He somehow couldn't forget what happened earlier the day and annoying as it was Akira's scent just stuck in his nose even now that she was who knows where in the city. The thought made him gulp back an annoyed growl. Those two females could not possible take care of themselves. It is highly impossibly they had ate at all or found a hiding place for the night. And they could have run into that fucked up pack again... He ground his teeth tight together gulping back yet another angry growl. He needed a walk to clear his mind and be able to focus on Cheza and Paradise again. Yes he needed distraction.

Jumping on his feet his eyes met the wide awake pair of yellow eyes from Tsume. For once however the moody grey wolf decided not to ask anything surprising Kiba for a second before he made his way out of the park without a word.

He was walking for half an hour unconsciously following the scent of Akira. At least he could help the two females to get some food and a hiding place. Yes that he would do and then maybe he could forget all about them and could focus on Cheza again. Suddenly he froze on his way his blood running cold his heart skipping a beat or two. Never ever had he felt this way before except the experience with the 4 other wolves today. But he had no time to analyse the ways and hows at the moment. Akira stood at the other end of the street walking towards none else but the hunter's dog who was resting in front of the pub. He had no time to react as he was about to run after the clueless female the black dog snapped her blue eyes at Akira already. The world froze for the moment for Kiba.

-0-0-0

Akira couldn't believe her eyes. A half-wolf! They were really rare! If wolves were rare then half-wolves were like non-existing. And this one, she looked even clueless about it. She finally found someone like Melody and herself. Strangers in their own world! She was out here to look for a place to hide and something to eat. She and Melody had agreed to meet where they parted from the guys in 1 hour time but she couldn't resist trying to talk with this half-wolf. When she snapped her bright blue eyes at her she smiled shyly at her lowering her head to show no aggressivity.

„It is all right. I am here to help." Akira whispered waggling her tail just a bit in friendly manner. The big black half-blood stared at her for a second before baring her fangs a slow, quiet growl tearing from her throat.

„It is okay! Don't be afraid. I know how scary it is to be so confused." Akira said bravely taking a step closer. „Just open your heart to accept who you really are and you will understand me." She continued looking for any sign on the huge half-dog that she understood her. Until she tried, until she accepted her other half, the wolf-part, until then she would understood nothing from what she was saying.

The half-dog narrowed her eyes at Akira before letting go a snarl and in one second she jumped to sink her teeth into the flash of the wolf standing in front of her.

Akira's eyes widened in surprise but her wolf- instincts kicked in as she jumped aside. She felt part of her – a strange, old part she didn't even know existed - wanting to fight back, to protect herself while the other part wanted to back away. Time slowed down and the few seconds while the huge half-dog jumped at her again felt like hours. Akira scowled herself, she was a terrible wolf. No matter how she thought she had improved since she and Melody met the guys it was now evident it was not true. A wolf would never stand still like this while being attacked. A wolf would fight back or a more cowered one would have run but never ever stay still and think about the decision like this. Because that could cost her life and that is what was about to happen.. Akira saw the half-dog baring her fangs then she saw nothing but white...

She felt herself landing on her side as a huge white mass pushed her aside angry snarls echoing through the alley. Akira blinked shocked at Kiba and the half-dog snarling at each other before jumping and tearing in each others flesh. The scene was one of the most brutal one she had ever seen. Fangs, fur, snarls, growls and blood. They were rapidly jumping at each other tearing into each others flesh wherever they could. Kiba was like a white demon. Someone from hell, fighting with such anger and aggressively Akira had never seen from him before. She remembered Tsume once calling him white demon and back then she couldn't understand why or how he could have referred at Kiba like that, but now the name seemed to be fitting. And still she couldn't tear her eyes off of him. The half-dog was strong and stubborn but Kiba was faster and stronger. It pulled in her heart every time with aching pain when the she-wolf managed to sink her fangs into Kiba and suddenly raw and natural instincts kicked in with so much force it almost threw her back. She felt useless and with every drop of blood oozing from Kiba she got angrier and angrier with a new found strength and long forgotten abilities she let out a howl and jumped at the back of the half-dog sinking his teeth into the surprised half-wolf. It took only a moment before Akira found herself bitten hard on her leg and threw aside by an angry half-wolf.

„What the fuck!?"

The surprised and most definitely human voice interrupted all 3 of them in the next moment. Akira glanced aside seeing a half-drunk hunter with a gun in his hands stepping out from the pub. Sudden fear filled her body and deep down she knew this was the owner. The human of the half-dog. Their fight was too load and the humans heard it.

She only had very little time to analyse the moment. Kiba was next to her in the next moment pushing her on her legs. „Run! Now!" He shouted at her in strange deep voice. Akira threw a surprised glance at him before jumping on her legs ignoring the blinding pain form the deep wound on her leg running as fast as her legs could carry her.

„Fuck you won't get away!" Akira heard the angry roar from the human and the gun firing after her. It missed by half a foot. Thank Moon he was drunk!

„Don't look back and run!" Kiba's voice came from unusually close. Akira threw a glance aside. The white wolf was running close behind her his white fur partly red from blood. She whimpered in pain and shame flattering her ears to her head. It was strangely painful to see Kiba like that... and knowing it was her fault made it much worse. She threw one last glance back the half-dog stared after them with bright blue eyes but did not chase them... odd...

„To the left!" Kiba shouted suddenly waking her from her deep thoughts. Akira did as she was told to immediately. Turning to the left they run into a deep and dark blind alley..

Akira stopped in front of the stone wall panting heavily. „Kiba, it is a blind alley, we have to go back..." She said but there came no answer. Turning around her heart froze in her chest. Kiba was laying on his side with half closed eyes, his breath was uneven occasional snarls leaving his closed mouth.

„Kiba!" Akira shouted, her voice sounding panicked even to her ears. „Oh dear Moon, are you..." she gasped as she run up close to Kiba's fallen body her eyes widening. „Blood, so much blood!" She whispered her voice trembling slightly.

„You stupid female!" Kiba hissed his half closed eyes staring into her bright ones. Fear, shock and panic merged in those eyes and if he wouldn't have been so angry with her he would have assured her he was not dying just resting to let the moon heal his wounds. That fucking half-wolf could fight for sure. It was long ago he had to fight so hard and got wounded this bad. But the moment Akira and he was safe in the depth of the alley. He had run an inside check and none of the wounds were life-dangerous. All he needed was a rest under the moon.

Akira gulped back a whimper at Kiba's harsh words. „You are the stupid one! Look how hurt you got!" She shouted back even though deep inside she was kicking herself... it was all her fault.

„Don't you have any wolf instincts?! Fight or run not just stand still waiting for a wonder to happen when you are attacked!" Kiba shouted lifting his head from the ground before growling and laying back. He needed to let the moon heal him before he could move like that. Akira just pissed the hell out of him with her recklessness... did she have no care for her life? She could have... Kiba growled at the thought entering his head making his heart jump in pain. He couldn't remember when he felt such big anger mixed with such fear before. When he saw the half-dog jumping at Akira... He had lost sight of the world. He only saw Akira with that female in danger and everything went red. His body suddenly froze and tensed waking him from his thoughts. It was Akira standing next to him sniffing his fur causing him to stare at her, every nerve in his body focusing on the she-wolf. Someone so close when he was wounded... that must be the reason for his odd behaviour. She sniffed through his body examining every single wound before turning back to the one deepest on the back of his neck.

„You got wounded because of me..." Akira whispered and something deep and forgotten in Kiba purred back with pure male-ego. _Oh yes I did_. And somehow it sounded pure male and proud; too sensual without any hint of anger. It was so shocking Kiba gaped at himself wide eyed. The next moment he had to gulp back the snarl wanting to burst out from his throat as Akira leaned closer and with her small tongue started to clean the wound on his neck. Kiba had never... never let anyone clean his wounds, he had never let anyone that close to him. But he knew Akira wanted to help and the next moment he had to gulp back the purr instead of the snarl. It felt.. like heaven. The contact between her tongue and his flesh it felt unbelievable good. Only if he would have not lost that much blood, then he could have better analyse the reaction of his body. Even though the purr he could gulp back he couldn't help but press his skin closer to her, sighing a relived sigh.

Akira felt strange and oddly embarrassed as she started to clean the deep deep wound on Kiba's neck. He was pissed and angry with her, with every right and he tensed every time she sniffed his wounds. Even though her touches were unwelcomed she couldn't help herself. She had to help him. The wound on his neck at least! That was oozing out blood! Slowly, and very very lightly she started to clean it and for a moment she thought he would push her away but instead in the next moment Kiba pressed himself closer to her. That was an assuring sign that she was doing the right thing so more sure in herself she continued cleaning the blood and the wound.

Kiba closed his eyes in pure bless. Her warmth, her smell, her touch on him it shouted his angry nerves. He felt like a volcano about to burst out when they had run into the alley angry and upset and strangely afraid for her. And with her present he calmed down... he almost acted like a pup for god's sake! But he was too tired to care. Tomorrow, he could analyse this tomorrow... after a long sleep under the moon and the she-wolf safe in the alley... _safe with me_. Something deep deep, forbidden and forgotten in him whispered before he fell in a deep, healing sleep.

Akira stared at the sleeping white wolf in front of him. He fell asleep minutes after she started to clean the wound on his neck. It seemed he was healing with every second he spent resting under the big moon. She was watching over him for what seemed like hours. She couldn't stop until she cleaned every single blood drop from his fur, until every single wound was cleaned. She simple couldn't stop. Sleeping like this she felt for a second like she was the one protecting him. Of course that thought was ridiculous. He was the strongest wolf she had ever met. She was probably the weakest of her kind... Ashamed of herself she decided to lay down next to him, her back slightly pressed against his back. That simple touch was making her feel safe and warm, protected. For a moment before falling asleep a thought about Melody entered her half unconscious mind but she couldn't find the strength in herself to stand up and go looking for her sister. And anyway she wouldn't be able to leave Kiba here, sleeping alone, being unprotected... no she could never do that... With that she finally fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0

Kiba opened his eyes. He felt strangely well rested, his body was not in pain anymore. Some wounds were still uncomfortable but the majority healed fast. Too fast actually. Lifting his head he checked the wounds. His fur was clean, no single blood on it. _That female!_ He wanted to be annoyed but instead he felt strangely touched. He could feel her warm body pressed tight against his but strange as it was he did not pull away. He was laying under the bright moon wide awake and deep in thoughts. Everything went upside down with him lately. Every since that night when he found the two females. Before that everything was clear. Cheza and Paradise... maybe his small pack of Tsume, Hige and Toboe. But nothing else mattered. Not even himself. And now... now he was acting like a strange new Kiba. The females... no, not even that, Akira... she made him uncomfortable, angry, afraid, touched, warm, confused and pissed. Most of these emotions were strange to him. But most socking was how protective he felt about her. When that _dog_... Blue... when she attacked her... when the world stopped existing... he cared for nothing, nothing at all just about saving her, to make sure she would be not harmed. In that few seconds nothing mattered, not even Cheza or Paradise and this thought made him gasp. How could that ever happened? How could he tolerate her closeness, not just tolerate but something deep in him was yarning for it, wanting it, demanding it! He threw a glance at her sleeping soundly behind him. Maybe she reminded him of the pack he had lost as a pup. Maybe he wanted to protect her like he couldn't do with his own pack. Maybe...

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud howl from the distance. He recognized the voice immediately; Tsume. How strange he would never howl... Surely they were looking for him but Tsume... howling? Maybe something was up. Maybe they were in danger... He felt the protectiveness over his pack rumbling in him but oddly it was nothing compared to what he felt when Akira was in danger. Tsume let out another howl effectively waking up Akira.

„What happened?" She whispered looking around with wide half closed eyes.

„They are looking for me." Kiba said standing up and shaking his body to get rid of the lazy feeling in his body after one good sleep. „Come." He said looking into Akira's eyes noticing as they widened in realization.

„How much did we slept?" She asked jumping up before hissing in pain. Kiba's eyes found the wound on her front leg. He remembered clearly the moment when Blue's fangs sank into Akira's flesh. He remembered how he lost all control. It was thanks to the old man he did not tear the throat of the _DOG_ open.

„A few hours. The Moon is still up, we couldn't have slept more than 3 hours." Kiba answered trying to forget that fearful moment.

„Melody! Oh dear Moon! She must be going crazy! I have to go find her!" Akira shouted trying to pass Kiba but the big white wolf blocked her way.

„You won't be able to find her." He said firmly but relaxing his body a bit too easy the edge of his words when he saw the pain in her eyes. „Look you are hurt. Let me lead you to the pack and we can go look for Melody after." He said quietly, still his voice strong enough to make Akira nod. There was no way she could argue with him and he was right anyway.

Slowly they made their way to the park where Tsume and the others found their hiding place for the night. Akira was slightly limping on her front leg but bravely kept the place with Kiba. When they were close enough to the pack, only about 20 feet from them, Akira stared wide eyed ahead. Melody was standing next to Tsume with bright eyes and tensed, tired body.

„Melody?" Akira whispered. The other female spin around, staring at her in surprise. There was silence for a moment as they stared at each other.

„Akira!" She shouted running full speed at her and tossing her to the ground with the force she run into her. „Where the hell were you? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" She said with trembling voice as she buried her face into her fur. Akira lay under her sister smiling lightly up at her and murmuring a sorry.

„I told you, see? There was no need to go crazy about this. Kiba went looking for you guys. When you showed up and said Akira was missing and Kiba was not back either it was obvious he found her." Tsume said rolling his eyes before they narrowed at the quiet Alpha.

Kiba stared back at him his eyes unnerving not even when Tsume lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

„Akira! You are hurt!" Toboe said shocked as he was jumping around the two females. „Your leg!" Every eye turned to Akira except of Tsume who was still staring at Kiba.

„We met Blue." Kiba said shortly his eyes never leaving Tsume's. It seemed like a silent fight between those two.

„Blue? Really?" Hige snapped to attention but when none said more he did not push on the subject.

„Let me help you Akira!" Toboe waggled his tail leaning close to Akira's leg starting to clean the wound.

Kiba snapped his head to the trio slightly narrowing his eyes at Toboe feeling oddly provocated and angry before gulping back the feeling and turning back to Tsume. He was still staring at him like he could stare right into his soul unnerving Kiba for the first time since he met the grey wolf. Kiba finally left the females and Toboe feeling he needed distance before the growl broke free. He walked up to Tsume while Hige joined the females and the pup asking Akira about everything that happened.

„Blue really? She is one dangerous female and you both could get away with such small injuries odd isn't it?" Tsume said quietly so only Kiba could hear his eyes on Kiba all the time.

„We were luck and the hunter interrupted us." Kiba answered nonchalant.

„Not one single blood on your oh-so-white fur eh? If I wouldn't know better I would say someone cleaned your wound and fur." Tsume said tilting his head aside.

„Good that you know better." Kiba narrowed his eyes at him dangerously.

„Indeed it is." Tsume said still staring at him. „I am just wondering what made you chase after her in the middle of the night." He kept saying.

„And I am wondering what on Moon could make you howl not just once but 2 times in the middle of the night?" Kiba snapped back smiling smugly as he saw the surprise and slight embarrassment in Tsume's eyes.

„That female made a fuss about not finding her sister. She would not get lost so we needed to find you to bring that little Blood-Red back." Tsume shrugged this time him being smug seeing Kiba's angry eyes.

„Still how strange. None could ever make you howl before. Isn't it strange how you keep arguing with Melody? How you keep pushing and pushing her away?" Kiba snarled back.

„Do you really want to go into there Snowie? Because I could ask you why the fuck you protect like crazy Akira every single time. So I am asking again, do you really want to go there?" Tsume hissed back angrily.

Their conversation got interrupted as Hige jogged up to them. „Hey guys! I have just got a great idea. This city is too dangerous to leave the girls here and guess what they agreed with me, so hey why not help them get to the next city, a safer one?" Hige greened like an idiot at them.

Tsume and Kiba stared at him then at the two females with lowered eyes before nodding at the same time. Hige grinned at them knowingly before winking and running back to Toboe and the 2 females.

„We better get some rest. There is at least 2 more hours we can sleep before the morning. We all need it after all this fucked up mess." Tsume shouted loud enough that everyone heard it before walking a few feet away and laying down closing every and any kind of further conversation.

Hige winked at the girls before laying down, Toboe laying down next to him to share his body heat. Melody nodded at Kiba with a small smile before making herself comfortable next to Toboe.

Akira slowly walked up to Kiba her head lowered glancing up at the huge Alpha from under her lashes. „Thank you... for everything." She whispered.

Kiba nodded at her. „Try to be more careful would you?" He whispered back earning a small smile from Akira before she too jogged to the pack laying down next to Melody.

Kiba stared at the small heap of wolves before laying down where he stood a few feet from them to get some well deserved rest himself.

**That was it for now! Like I said I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the interaction between Akira and Kiba and Kiba and Tsume. So let's see what will happen next ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all! Another chapter done! I really hope you are going to like it! (: Many many thanks for your reviews please send me more! (:**

**Twiles: They are yes (: Let's when they will realize it right? ;) Yes I know some very good fanfictions I can remember one now here on FF. Lullaby for a Stromy Night. I really loved that one!**

**reidswife****: oh I love writing about them too :D**

**Infinity wolf: Thank youu! Here is the other ones ;)**

**Chapter 6**

"So, which way now?" Hige asked as the small pack stood outside the city wall as the first ray of sun touched the ground.

Kiba said nothing as he threw one last glance at the grey city. He couldn't be happier to finally leave the city behind and he was more than relieved the two she-wolves decided to leave with them. He could imagine what that fucked up pack would have done with them... Shaking the images from his mind he turned around to walk away from the city without a word. He could feel the others following him in silence.

"How does he know which way to go?" Kiba heard Melody breaking the silence after a while. She was walking a few feet behind him so the question was surely not pointed at him. From the corner of his eyes he had to realize she was walking next to Tsume asking the big bad ass wolf. Tsume – true to his self - looked annoyed.

"We are following his god damn instincts." Tsume snorted walking a bit faster to leave the she-wolf behind but she speed up with him causing him to glare at her in return. The she-wolf looked unaffected.

"Really?" She asked in awe staring at the white wolf walking ahead of them. Tsume growled annoyed from next to her yet again.

"Don't look at him like he was a God! I meant to say we are clueless where we are heading!" He said gloomy as ever with an odd edge in his voice.

"Oh." Melody said slightly blushing and downcasting her eyes.

"But what is the goal?" Kiba's ear flicked automatically back, when he heard Akira's soft voice.

"We are going to go to Paradise!" Toboe explained happily jumping slightly up and down next to Akira. Kiba threw a glance at the red she-wolf from the corner of his eyes for some odd reason wanting to see her reaction. It was odd to see everyone walking in one group only a few feet behind him. Usually it was Tsume and him at the front and the others way behind but now they were together, like a true pack.

"Paradise?" Akira asked taken a back for a moment.

"Yes Paradise, every WOLF knows about it." Tsume glared at Akira clearly trying to provocate her.

"I know about Paradise." Akira snapped back narrowing her eyes at the big grey wolf earning a surprise glance from everyone.

"Well-well look at that. A day ago you were meek like a _dog_. Where does this strength come from I wonder." Tsume tsked smirking. He was clearly trying to pick a fight with her and Kiba just couldn't figure out why he was so hostile with her.

"We are wolves you know! I have instincts too!" Akira said proudly the next moment. The muffled laugh made her snap her head at Hige who was busy gulping back his giggles. Akira stuck her tongue at him rolling her eyes.

"Sorry about that." The brown wolf tried to apologize but couldn't stop laughing.

"So paradise it is." Melody whispered deep in thoughts before she glanced up at Tsume actually smiling at the always angry male. "That sounds much better than a dirty human city!" Her statement caused Akira to stare wide eyed at her and Tsume to stop abruptly. Even Kiba slowed down to be able to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Wait a moment there, we said we will help you get to a safer city! We did not agree you can come with us looking for Paradise." Tsume said narrowing her eyes at Melody and glaring at her as if she was a dangerous trap.

"How safe a city can be anyway? Paradise sounds like a better option what do you think Akira?" Melody turned to her sister winking. Akira stared at her blinking in surprise. She couldn't decide if Melody was joking or not.

"Look it is a dangerous trip, like I said we have no clue which way to go. Snowie there pretends to know... _his instincts_ know it." Tsume rolled his eyes.

"I am sure is not true!" Akira snapped at Tsume yet again. The grey wolf was just getting on her nerves really, how Melody could stick with him was a wonder to her. He was the most annoying, angry, bad-mooded, rude male ever!

"None asked for your opinion Reddie." Tsume snorted back without even looking at her.

"Well I am not interested in your gloomy, angry mood either." Akira snapped back and jogged ahead until she was walking next to Kiba. She still felt nervous around the white wolf but after last night somehow she felt him closer to her. She couldn't put her fingers on it but he seemed less like the big untouchable Alpha. She saw his body tense as she slowed down next to him matching his pace. She knew he noticed her present even though he did not look at her.

"So, how are you tracking down Paradise?" She asked after a while breaking the heavy silence between them.

"I follow my instincts." Kiba answered ignoring Tsume's snoring from behind.

"But you have a basic idea right?" Akira asked clearly interested in the topic. Kiba said nothing for a few long moments before sighing.

"I am trying to follow the smell of the lunar flower. She is the one who can show us the way to paradise and can open its gate." He said trying to close the topic.

"The lunar flower?" Akira asked back in surprise.

"Yes. Cheza. Her name is Cheza." Kiba said wondering why he felt the need to answer every of Akira's questions. He could just ignore her... Every since he met her he felt strange around her and it just got worse since last night.

"And you can track down her scent?" Akira's answer was a nod. Triumphant she turned to tell the big ass Tsume that she was right. Kiba had a clue how to find paradise, only to blink in surprise. When did they get so far ahead from the others? Shrugging she turned back to look at Kiba again. "What it is like?" She asked quietly.

Kiba turned to look at the small she-wolf in surprise. "What is what like?" He stared at her half-alarmed. Just what was she referring at?

"The scent. Cheza's scent." She asked with big bright eyes. Kiba was quiet for a few moments as they stopped at the top of a hill.

"It is the most..." Kiba stopped himself for a second clearing his throat. Akira tilted her head aside was it possible Kiba was taken a back? No surely not... "It is one of the most alluring scents ever. It smells like love and freedom. Like true happiness." He said finally.

"Wow. That must be wonderful." Akira said sniffing the air in vain. All she could smell was a mix of tons of scents most outstanding like always the scent of the big white Alpha standing next to her.

"Why did we stop? You want a break for hunting? We could eat!" Hige interrupted Akira's thoughts. As usual, focused on food. She looked around to see that all of the pack members were standing around them staring down the hill towards yet another forest.

"Can you ever think about anything else than eating?" Tsume snorted.

"Oh yes I can!" Hige smirked back. Tsume rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Why I even asked..." He murmured. "So, are we going down or what?" He asked turning to Kiba. He nodded in response and in four easy jumps he was already down.

"Wow." Melody murmured eyeing the distance between the top and down part of the hill.

"Are you afraid woman?" Tsume hissed from next to her. Melody smirked back at him.

"Never." She said as with a braveness she did not know she possessed and somewhat clumsy she made her way downstairs. By the time she finally reached the ground Tsume and Hige were already standing there.

"Slow, aren't we?" Tsume smirked at her but Melody only smiled back sweetly at him causing him to stare at her surprise his always annoyed mood forgotten for a moment.

"Not that bad from a beginner, right?" She even dared to wink at him.

Tsume snorted and instead he focused his eyes on Toboe and Akira still standing at the top of the hill. "Let's see if your sister can do it any better." He murmured.

"Oh, Akira!" Melody turned towards the hill immediately, feeling ashamed. She totally forgot about her! How could one single, annoying, bad-mooded male distract her like this?!

"It is okay Akira. I was very afraid when I first had to do it too." Toboe smiled assuring at the red wolf staring into the dept with worry in her eyes. "But see I am still alive!" He tried to joke to make her more relaxed. Akira smiled at him gratefully but somehow he did not have the same calming effect as a certain white wolf did. Her panicked eyes found Kiba at the foot of the hill staring up at her with unblinking eyes. For a moment it looked like something akin to worry flashed through his eyes and Akira was half-expecting him to come back to up the hill to help her down. Then his eyes changed to steady, emotional-less again but he did not take off his eyes of her. Akira took a relaxed breath. It would have been the most embarrassing moment in her life... She wanted to be more like the wolf she was born to be and not a pup someone has to drug down a hill. She was happy he did not embarrass her like that.

"Let's go." Akira said turning to Toboe with a big smile on her face. Toboe nodded grinning at her as they slowly made their way downstairs.

"Oh dear Moon! Careful!" Melody shouted at them worry and panic mixing in her voice.

"Chill down, would you? They will make it. Trust them." Tsume said trying to calm her down in his usual annoyed way.

"I do trust her believe me but... what if..." Melody stared at him in panic.

"Don't worry, Kiba would not let anything happen to her anyway." Tsume murmured quietly throwing a glance at the white wolf from the corner of his eyes.

"What?" Melody blinked at him surprised both from what he said and how quiet and sincere he sounded. Her eyes snapped to Kiba who was watching the duo with narrowed eyes never taking his eyes off of them. He seemed focused on every move they made but he seemed emotional-less about it as far as Melody could tell. She turned back to Tsume lifting an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nothing, never mind." Tsume said once again as if she was a pup who could not understand anything. "Anyway before you pee yourself, they are already down." He added shrugging. Females were annoying as hell. Why oh why they decided to escort them in the first place...

Melody without a second thought about Tsume or Kiba spinned around to run to Akira who was grinning ear to ear proudly at her.

"Thank God. You did it so well Akira!" Melody waggled her tail at her with pure happiness as they jumped around each other like small puppies.

Tsume snorted on that remark but kept his tongue for once. Instead he stared after Kiba who already made his way towards the forest. Raising an eyebrow in surprise Tsume turned back to the females. They were grinning like two idiots obviously proud with what they did. Claiming down a simple hill. Dear Moon were they hopeless. Hige of course was with them jumping around like a pup himself. They really were one useless pack. Suddenly his ear twitched he sniffed the air and froze with his eyes wide as he stare at the top of the hills.

"Fuck! RUN TO THE FOREST! NOW!" He shouted he himself running back to Toboe, Hige and the she-wolves away from the forest to help them. Useless or not they were his pack and he was not about to get pack-less again.

Kiba once he had seen Akira and Toboe made it safe to the ground turned around to walk ahead. The third time in twenty-four hours Akira managed to worry the hell out of him. He was afraid yet AGAIN. A feeling he hadn't felt for long years and now within such a short time already the third time. He decided he needed some distance from that female to sort out all that was happening. He was about to focus on something else than the female, like tracking Cheza, which was... should had been top priority when Tsume's desperate shouting woke him from his thoughts. Tsume? Desperate? The idea itself was so ridiculous it made him spin around immediately. His eyes widened in the next second. On the top of the hills right above the still celebrating she-wolves, Hige and Toboe appeared the hunter with his dog. Kiba saw Tsume shouting and running towards to group willing them to move and he could already feel his legs carrying him toward his pack as well even before he realized he was moving. He saw everything in slow motion. The shocked faces of the others turning to glance up, the realization and fear as they noticed the hunter, Hige and Toboe jumping into motion and starting to run. Akira's wide eyes met his for a moment before she - only a split second later - broke in a dead run towards the forest. _Good girl._ Kiba sighed in relieve but did not slow down. He had to reach them, he had to protect his pack!

The hunter aimed and fired in the next moment. Its sound echoing around them.

"Melody!" Akira cried out slowing down for a second staring with horrified eyes at her sister who was still frozen to her spot.

"Akira! Keep running!" Kiba shouted as they met in half way between the forest and the hill. Hige and Toboe a few feet already ahead almost at the edge of the forest, almost in safety. Kiba stopped next to Akira turning around to run next to her urged the female forward all the way. He saw Tsume pushing the frozen Melody from the way of the bullet in the very last minute, the bullet hitting the ground where Melody stood seconds before.

"Fuck you! Where are your fucking instincts run!" Tsume shouted with an odd edge in his voice at her as they both jumped onto their feet running towards the forest, Tsume close at Melody's side. Kiba had a de ja vu feeling. Wasn't is only hours ago when he shouted the same half-angry half-scared way at Akira in that dreadful alley?

"Keep running! Faster!" Kiba shouted again at Akira focusing all his attention on the small red wolf who was already running as fast as she could next to him. From the corner of his eyes Kiba saw the hunter aim again this time at him. _Keep it coming asshole!_ Kiba thought but his blood run cold as in the last moment the hunter changed aim and fired at Akira. Kiba never moved that fast in his entire life before. He jumped aside right into Akira pushing her to the ground but the whimper and the fresh scent of blood made it obvious he was not fast enough. Faintly Kiba heard growling in the distance and the hunter swearing as well as the other's surprised gasp. But he could not focus on that, every single nerve in his body was solely focused on Akira. "Run! Into the forest!" Kiba shouted to Tsume and Melody who were just running past them. Melody was about to stop next to them but Tsume pushed her forward. The grey wolf nodded shortly at Kiba before grabbing a hold on the panicked Melody and pushing her more forcefully towards the forest.

"Let me go!" Melody shouted frenetically seeing her sister laying on the ground but Tsume was too strong. In a few minutes they reached the forest and no matter how hard she tried to stop Tsume pushed her into the forest Hige and Toboe following them close behind. "Akira!" She shouted one last time in vain.

Akira was laying on the ground staring wide eyed at Kiba. For a moment she did not understand what happened. She had seen Kiba's horrified eyes right before he pushed her aside and before aching pain rushed through her leg. The gun wound was the most painful thing she had ever felt even though thanks to Kiba it only bruised her leg. Surprised on her quick reaction she jumped up trying to limp to the forest on three legs as fast as she could even before Kiba had a chance to say anything but he was right next to her all the time.

"Keep it up Akira! You are doing good!" Kiba shouted from next to her his voice sounded odd, so harsh… so full with… fear? "Fuck!" He murmured suddenly waking Akira from her foggy state of mind. "To the left Akira!" He said urgently and the next moment another bullet hit the ground right where they were heading. The hunter swore again as he had to reload his gun. Kiba seeing their opportunity urged Akira to run faster. In the last moment they finally reached the other edge of the forest disappearing from sight.

Akira was running through the forest through the trees not looking left or right, ignoring the pain shooting through her body every time her wounded leg hit the ground. She was running as if the satan itself was chasing her. She couldn't hear the hunter anymore but she didn't dare to stop and check. Not until Kiba said they could. She did not see Kiba running next to her but she could feel his present. It oddly made her calmer and braver. Usually, she would have panicked long ago. A few days ago she would have stood frozen on her spot like Melody was when they saw the hunter.

She did not know for how long they were running, it could have been minutes or hours. It was odd how strange everything felt and she couldn't hear the noises of the forest anymore. Only the beating of her own heart.

„On the right up on the hill is a cave!" Kiba shouted suddenly from next to her.

Akira threw a glance to the right and gasped. The hill where the cave was, was _high_. How could she claim up with injured leg? Suddenly as if only realizing she was hurt, she hissed in pain. The blood was still oozing from her wound and suddenly the injured leg gave away from under her and she collapsed ungratefully on the ground. She could hear the low growl breaking free from Kiba's throat and her body was suddenly lifted. The next moment she found herself across Kiba's back.

„Take hold!" He ordered with a low voice. He was angry... very angry.

Akira gulped back a whimper and grabbed the fur on Kiba's back between her fangs making sure she was not sinking her fangs into his flesh but hold on tight enough.

Kiba with only four jumps was on top of the hill and in no time they were inside the small cave. Slowly she felt her body lifted yet again from Kiba's back and placed carefully on the ground. Her pained eyes met Kiba's light green ones.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys so next chapter is ready! I am happy meanwhile so many people started to read my story but I would be even happier with more reviews! (: Let me know what you think!**

**canislupus1999: well she has someone who is protecting her ;)**

**reidswife: Next chapter you will see what happened with the others ;)**

**firecrackerxx****: thank you! Hope you will like this chapter too!**

**Infinity wolf: Thanks! And here you go ;)**

**Chapter 7**

Kiba narrowed his eyes on the panting female laying on the ground. When he entered the cave with one quick glance he already noted it was absent for a while. There were no reminded scents in the cave, no scent of meat or blood either. They could spend the night there. Meanwhile outside it started to snow again and the sun was about to hide under the horizon. Part of him wanted to get back to his pack to make sure they were safe but another, bigger part of him wanted to stay. Akira was injured, badly... The bullet did not hit her only bruised her leg and still the wound was oozing blood and did not started to heal at all. It made him nervous. The hunter could be at the very moment after them and Akira was not in the state to run fast enough with that wound on her leg… let alone fight. No, they were… she was safest here until the morning. He threw a glance outside. Tsume could take care of the others. He was sure they found a hiding place as well and Tsume was smart enough not to expect them to find them before next day morning…

"We should go find the others…" A weak voice whispered from behind making him turn around to look at her again.

"Lay back down." Kiba ordered. He could still hear the anger in his voice. That hunter… he could have… he DID injure one of his pack's members… The thought made him growl in wrath.

Akira hearing him shrinked back... he was still very angry with her… As his ice cold eyes focused on her wound yet again she had to look away from him. She felt ashamed about the fact she again was an easy target for a human. No wonder he was so pissed at her.

"It is not that bad... It is not that painful at all." She whispered embarrassed even though it hurt like hell. The bullet was most likely poisoned. It made her shudder from how much damage it could have done if it would have hit her instead just bruising her leg. She was busy fighting back the pain too focused to see or hear Kiba moving towards her. The next moment she stared wide eyed at the white wolf.

Kiba was standing only inches from her. He was not looking at her, his eyes focused on the wound on her leg solely as he ever so slowly leaned down and started to lick the wound.

Akira felt oddly embarrassed and touched at the same time from his gesture. Her heart skipped a bit or two for sure. The touch felt intimated and in any other situation she would have thought it romantic. Only if he wouldn't be so pissed at her… All too soon the warmth of him left her and she stared at him with confused eyes.

"There, it should heal until the morning if you rest. Like I thought that damn bullet was poisoned. The hunter knows what he is doing..." Kiba hissed anger still evident in his voice. It took him less than a minute to thoughtfully clean her wound and Akira already felt much better but her heart was still beating like crazy. Kiba stood still so close to her she could feel his breath on her neck.

"I am sorry." She murmured lowering her head. "I always make you angry." She added not daring to look up at the big white wolf.

"Yes you do." Kiba said staring at the back of her lowered head for a moment before he sighed in defeat. "But I am angrier with the fucking hunter and his dog." He said gritting his teeth from anger. It would have been mean to keep her thinking his anger was pointed at her; anyway whatever made her think he was pissed at her was a wonder for him.

Akira snapped her head up in surprise. He wasn't angry with her? Even though he stated he was not his eyes were still hard and full with furry. "She is a half-wolf you know..." Akira whispered not wanting to make Kiba angrier and tried to change topic but it seemed it annoyed him even more.

"She is a half-DOG." He hissed with narrowed eyes. Blue was always their enemy but an enemy he could respect not for her reasons but for the hard fight she had put on. At some level he respected her… until last night. Every since the moment she attacked Akira he could only feel strong and deep wrath towards the half-blood. She was an enemy, one he would once have the pleasure to kill. She had to pay for every single attempt she made to kill Akira…

There was a silence for a few heavy moments. Kiba seemed deep in thoughts as a very quiet growl broke free from his throat. Akira tried to think about something, anything to say to break the tension and shake Kiba from his obvious dark thoughts, but she couldn't come up with anything. Finally she sighed. "We should really go and find the others" She said trying to stand up. Her movement woke Kiba from his thoughts, his eyes flashed on her and gently but firmly pushed her back on the ground.

"Don't get up, your wound needs healing." He said with a bit less edge in his voice this time.

"But-" Akira started but had no chance to finish the sentence.

"We are not going anywhere. It is too dangerous. Your leg needs healing and the hunter can be around. I am sure Tsume found a perfect hiding place for the others." Kiba answered shortly making no place for further argument. "Try to rest." He said before walking to the entrance of the cave to stare out into the far distance his eyes running around their surrender. Everything was quiet and peaceful. The snow coloured everything to white, lighting a bit the dark night.

Akira stared at his back for a while. It was obvious he was still angry but with what she couldn't say. Even though he was a good few feet from her she felt oddly protected as his watchful eyes run over their surrender.

"I hope Melody is ok..." Akira murmured as she put her head on her paws trying to rest but the small amount of poison which got into her body kept her from the healing sleep. Also something deep in her made her heart jump in hurt. She hated the heavy silence between Kiba and herself. After a few minutes Akira decided to try to break the tension yet again.

"So if I once will smell it, it will be one of the best smell I have ever felt?" She asked trembling slightly from the cold.

Kiba glanced at her in surprise. "Smell what?" He asked eyeing her.

"The lunar flower? You said it was one of the best scents ever." Akira said her small body shaking more and more from the cold. Without the heat of the pack she could not warm up her body.

"It is very alluring." Kiba said not taking his eyes from the slightly trembling female. Her fur was not as tick it was supposed to be a clear give away she was not living in the wild for long. Her wound however slowly but surely started to heal. That was good news but somehow he could not feel completely relieved.

"You have smelt it before then?" Akira asking again lifting her head to stare at her. She was one curious little thing. Kiba had to admit. Her small body trembled with cold again and the sight of it pulled on his heart. Not even realizing what he was doing he stood up and walked up next to her. Their eyes never leaving each other.

Akira stared at Kiba with wide eyes as he made his way to her and blushed furiously when he layed down next to her. His heat was what her wounded, cold body needed. It automatically leaned against his heat.

"Thank you." She murmured embarrassed as she downcasting her eyes.

Kiba felt his body tense slightly when her body pressed against his side. He was not used to the contact it was not a surprise he reacted that way. What was surprising was the fact he actually walked up to her and how within seconds his body relaxed laying next to hers. They were resting side by side on their stomachs, Akira's leg pulled beneath her, her tail wrapped tight around her small body. The shaking stopped only occasional trembles shook her body. Kiba stared ahead his eyes focused on their surrender. He wanted to see as much as he could about what was happening outside.

"You actually know the lunar flower don't you?" Akira's quiet whisper interrupted Kiba's thought as he turned to stare at her yet again.

"Yes... I have seen Cheza before but she got kidnapped right before we could reach her." He answered gritting his teeth. The memory made him pissed. They were so close to her… "But I feel a connection between us. I will find her again." He added firmly.

Akira took her eyes from him in surprised pain. She felt oddly hurt. Like there was a fire on her heart, in her lungs and suddenly it was hard to breathe.

"You should rest." Kiba said as he felt her body freeze yet again. Maybe there were still some poison in her wounds… she was suddenly all tensed.

Akira shook her head, she felt oddly terrible and it had nothing to do with her wound. It was impossible to fall asleep at that moment.

"So paradise is your top priority? Well actually it should be every wolf's top priority. Wolves are here to find paradise after all" She asked instead trying to change the topic and easy the mood between them.

Kiba glared at her half-heartedly. Why was she so stubborn!? She needed rest to finally heal! "Yes I suppose. However there can be more important things." Kiba said shrugging.

"Like what?" Akira asked tilting her head to the side.

"The pack for example." Kiba shrugged again. He was never giving it too many thoughts. Everything was so simple… Finding Cheza, finding Paradise. _Before_… everything was easy before. He had to correct himself.

"So and what else is alluring?" Akira asked suddenly. Kiba stared at her in surprise again. She could ask the most confusing things.

"You said one of the most alluring scents. So what else?" She asked with bright eyes.

Kiba turned away from her staring out into the dark in silence for long moments.

"Mate…" Kiba's answer was emotional-less but it made Akira downcast her eyes in embarrassment.

"Oh... yes... I remember... my mother and father. They were true mates, so perfect together." Akira whispered. "I envy them they could find each other. I wonder what it feels like." She added frowning for a moment.

"Mates share a unique relation. It is like finding your other part. You can only be whole with your mate and none else. _The sibling of your soul_. It is the strongest connection ever between two wolves and unbreakable. It is usual for mates; if one of them dies the other is following her into death." Kiba said suddenly, his eyes still staring out into the distance.

Akira stared at him in awe. He was talking about it like it was the best thing ever on the world. Better than anything, maybe better then paradise itself? How? How did he know so much? Suddenly her heart stopped beating, her body froze and she wasn't sure if she was breathing anymore. Could it be? _"Yes... I have seen Cheza before but she got kidnapped right before we could reach her."_ _"But I feel a connection between us. I will find her again."_

"But It is truly not easy to find your other part. There are not too many females nowadays." Kiba added glancing at Akira from the corner of his eyes. She seemed frozen, her eyes wide and unblinking.

"How do you know?" Akira asked quietly. Kiba stared at her confused.

"How do you know what it feels like? Did you… find your mate?" She asked finally glancing up into his wide eyes.

Her questions took him by surprise. It even shocked him. Mate? He wasn't even thinking about finding his mate ever. He was always a loner anyway… Could he ever change that? To protect his… his _mate _above everything and everyone?

"No." He answered finally.

Akira took a much needed breath again. The tension in her body left leaving her dead tired. Somehow his simple answer could have changed everything…

"Just because you knew so many things about it." She murmured gulping back a yawn.

"I have heard from others. I have seen happy mated couples. They are… different ." Kiba explained. His eyes narrowing on her as she gulped back a second yawn. Something deep in him urged him to make her sleep so she could heal. "You should really sleep." He said again watching satisfied as she lead her head on her paws finally.

"How do you know? If you found your mate?" Akira asked yet again annoying him with her stubbornness.

"It is not a feeling you can miss." He said sighing. "Go to sleep finally."

Akira smiled up at him before closing her eyes and pressing her body closer to his side.

Kiba watched as the small she-wolf fall asleep next to him. In the silence he had some time to think about all that was happening. How strange and different she was. A trouble maker for sure. Within the few days he had known her she got constantly in troubles and it was always him running to save her. Tsume was right he acted like a hero in shining armour. Not like him at all. She was the first wolf he was so worried about and she was the first one he wanted to protect with such effort. She was the first one he allowed to clean his wounds, the first one whose wound he cleaned. Within a few days she got so close to him like none else and with every passing hours, with every passing minutes she got deeper and deeper in his soul. Kiba gaped at her sleeping form in disbelieve. This small wolf? She was so petit and fragile and she somehow at some extend had a control over him. The thought was the scariest one he had ever felt. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he closed his eyes as her familiar scent filled his nose. Not that it ever leaved it… Shaking his head he slowly lead it down on his paws as well. He needed to rest a bit. He didn't need questions in his mind about priorities, females and mates. He was Kiba, independent and out looking for Paradise.

Akira deep in sleep leaned a bit closer to his body causing him to glance at her to make sure she was not in pain from her wound. Once he made sure she was sleeping peacefully he rolled his eyes – it seemed Tsume got on him. He was one messed up wolf… all because of one little piece of female. Tomorrow... starting from tomorrow he will set his priorities and will solely focus on Paradise. With that he closed his eyes and fall into a restless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Sorry for the longer wait I had lot work to do but I hope you will like this chapter! (: Again thanks to all the reviews and keep them coming it really makes me want to write more more more (: **

**firecrackerxx****: I am trying my best ;) I hope you will like this chapter**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967****: More is here ;)**

**Living in a dream i never had****: Let me know if you liked this chapter ;)**

**Chapter 8**

Akira yawned as her eyes fluttered open. The sun was just rising but she had never felt more rested in her life. Oddly she felt no pain and throwing a glance at her leg she had to realize the wound was gone. She leaned closer to where the injury was just a few hours before to sniff around the fur on her leg but to her surprise she found nothing.

"How are you feeling?"

Kiba's even voice drifted her way from the entrance of the cave. He was sitting there like a statue, his eyes were running around their surrender but his ears were twitched her way. She smiled brightly at him when he finally looked at her form the corner of her eyes. "I feel much better, thanks only to you."

Kiba's eyes widened only a bit before he turned around to look fully at her.

"But I am really hungry." Akira admitted after stretching her legs and shaking the dust from her fur.

"Is that so? I was thinking about getting back to the others and going to hunt after that together with the others, but if you are so hungry…" He trailed up barely able to hide his grin when Akira's eyes widened.

"Melody! Oh I want to go back please!" She jumped on her feet faster than the lightening only to stop when she saw the wide grin on Kiba's face. "Wait… were you just… picking on me?" She asked in disbelieve. Kiba? Joking? Was that even possible?

Kiba shook his head he himself not completely understanding his behaviour still he couldn't wipe the grin grim his face. "Come on, let's track them. Do you want to try?"

Akira's eyes widened even more as she gaped at him. "Can I? Really?" She asked and not waiting for an answer as she run past him; before he changed his mind. The thought itself was so exciting and made her feel so relaxed she didn't even stop to wonder about how high up they were on the hill. She jumped down with easy only slipping on the last meters landing on her backside. It was not painful at all she only fell 2 feet but the deep chuckle of Kiba made it worse than the psychical pain would had. Her ego was badly hurt.

"Not the most elegant landing, was it?" He laughed whole heartedly. As Akira narrowed her eyes on him she completely missed how his eyes had quickly run over her to make sure she was not injured before he burst out laughing.

As Akira stood up she honestly wanted to be annoyed with him but the sound of his carefree laughing made her smile back at him instead. She could not remember ever hearing him so carelessly happy.

"Maybe, but I will beat you ate the tracking!" She announced stepping so close to Kiba that the big white wolf's breathe cough on his throat for a second staring into her green eyes paralyzed for a moment.

"Game is on!" Akira shouted waking him from his surprised state and she run ahead. Grinning after her he followed her lead carefully sniffing the air himself so they won't run into trouble.

Akira sniffed around trying to find the other's scents and very faintly she could make out Melody's familiar one. It was very faint and it was hard to focus on it but she was sure she was on the right way. Glancing at Kiba she could see the smile still on his face as he was running next to her. She couldn't help but grin back at him. Maybe she was a constant trouble maker for him, maybe he was angry with her more than once in the last few days, she still couldn't help but feel him close to her. Like if they were sharing a secret connection. She shook her head; of course that was crazy. He was protecting her like he was protecting everyone from his pack.

"Stop!" Kiba's voice suddenly made her froze in her spot. They stopped running and Kiba stared ahead, his ear pricked at full attention, his nose moving around as he sniffed the air. His voice and body suddenly became so serious Akira also looked around in worry half excepting the hunter to stand behind them.

"God damn it!" Kiba murmured. That fucking dog, the hunter's dog was nearby as well as the rest of his pack. They were in danger... all of them. He had to hurry and protect them, but what to do with Akira? He couldn't leave her here without any protection either!

"What happened?" Akira asked worriedly catching his attention.

"Akira, stay here. If I tell you to run then run back to the cave as fast as you can, do you understand?" Kiba sounded too serious. Even though Akira couldn't see the hunter anywhere fear filled her heart.

"What? Why? What happened?" she asked slightly trembling.

"Do you understand?" Kiba asked again ignoring her question his eyes hard on her. "Do you remember the way back?" His voice was firm and Akira could only nod.

"But what happened? The others, I can smell them, they are so close!" She said completely confused.

"The _dog_, she is here." Kiba hissed turning to their left his eyes narrowing as he stared into the distant.

"What?! Melody!" Akira shouted and scaring the death out of Kiba started to run towards the others. In a few second she found herself out on the edge of a small meadow.

"Akira! Stop!" Kiba with two big jumps were next to her and with another step in front of her effectively stopping her. He was standing with his back to her, his huge body blocking her view. Akira couldn't see anything at all but she could hear clear the furious growling bursting from his throat.

"Kiba!" Akira heard Toboe's surprised but happy voice over Kiba's constant growling.

"Akira!" Melody's voice was pure happiness and Akira tried her best to look around Kiba's dangerously tensed body.

"You are waking the death with your growling there Snowie. Keep it down would you?"Tsume sounded his nonchalant lazy, slightly annoyed self and surprising as it was Akira felt relieved. They were her...pack. And she was happy to see, well hear, that they were all right.

She could finally peep around Kiba. The others were only a few feet from them Toboe and Melody happily waggling their tails, Tsume standing a foot in front of from them strangely blocking them to run to her and Kiba. A foot behind the trio stood none else than the half-blood with Hige. She seemed to be okay even though there were some injuries on her body.

"What the fuck is the dog doing here?" Kiba snarled, his body tense ready to jump on Blue if she made one move. Akira suddenly felt happy his anger was not pointed at her. Trying to take a step aside Kiba moved with her throwing a glare at her from the corner of his eyes. The message was clear. Until he gave her a go she had to stay behind, no matter how ridiculous it was... from her point of view at least. Really if Tsume was not killing Blue then she meant no danger.

"She is a half-wolf!" Hige snapped up the next moment but once meeting Kiba's cold eyes he turned his eyes away. "Just saying." He murmured but his voice was dangerously low.

"Keep it would you? You think if she was dangerous I would let her stay here?" Tsume rolled his eyes but his body was tense as well as he blocked the others from Kiba or Kiba from the others it was hard to say which it was. The Alpha and his Beta stared into each other's eyes in silence for a while. It was like a war of reasoning and Akira was sure they were having a silent conversation.

"I am asking again. What is she doing here?" Kiba hissed finally taking his eyes from Tsume and glaring at Blue again.

"Why not keep the death threat from your voice and we could talk about it?" Hige offered once again stepping in front of Blue in a protective manner. Akira's eyes widened. The message was clear. If anyone wanted to pick a fight with Blue he had to go through him first. Even for her, who knew so little about wolf's manners it was obvious the way Hige was standing in front of the female, how his whole body was tense and protective. Suddenly her light green eyes found Tsume. The big grey wolf seemed less tense but the way he was standing in front of Toboe and Melody... His eyes never leaving the furious Kiba, his body seemingly relaxed but still Akira knew he was ready to jump at any moment. Was he... was he protecting Melody?! Akira's eyes found the back of Kiba who was still blocking her. She tilted her head slightly to the side, was he... was the big white wolf, the strongest, bravest wolf she had ever known protecting... her? She wished she could see him better, from the point of view of her sister, to see his eyes, to see his body and be able to better analyse his stand. The possibility itself that Kiba could look like Hige did at the moment made her heart fill with something strange, something warm. The tension meanwhile was getting bigger and bigger.

"Can I go to Melody? Please?" Akira whispered form behind Kiba to shake him from his frozen state. Kiba couldn't help his snarl but after a long long moment he finally nodded slightly. He was right behind Akira, following her as she run to her sister. Tsume moved slightly to let her run to Mellody all the way watching Kiba with narrowed eyes. He looked like a demon at the edge of the forest when he and Akira showed up, like a demon from hell or better yet from heaven seeing his pure white fur. But he was anything but an angel... As Kiba came closer and stopped an inch in front of him his furious eyes bored into his.

" . .here?" he hissed out his eyes focused on his but one of his ear twitched constantly towards where Akira was happily burring her face into the fur of her sister's. Tsume was wondering if he realized his behaviour at all. A light snort left his throat; most likely not. His answer was a deep deep growl.

"Look, keep those fangs for you. Over-protective, aren't you Snowie?" Tsume rolled his eyes. Kiba's eyes stayed fixed on him, filled with cold furry.

"Last time we met her she tried to kill one of the pack members." Kiba hissed lowly so none else could hear.

"You know she tried to kill us many times before still you had never acted like a furious demon." Tsume narrowed his eyes.

Kiba opened his month to answer but instead a louder growl broke free from his throat as he snapped his head aside. Hige walked up closer to them, Blue close in tail but wisely stood behind Hige, her head lowered, her ears slightly sat back.

"I understand your anger." Hige started slowly as everyone stared at him and Kiba in silence.

"Do you?" Kiba snarled at him his eyes narrowed in disbelieve; the other wolf had no clue about his feelings. As his eyes found Blue the growl grew loader. From the corner of his eyes he could see Tsume standing next to him, Toboe, Melody and Akira a few steps behind them.

"She saved us." Melody chipped in earning a glare from Kiba.

"Would you stop with that already Snowie? None is in danger here. Not from Blue at least." Tsume hissed back moving a bit closer to the girls. He was fine with Kiba's anger as long as it was pointed at him and not at the girls. He could handle that, they couldn't... Melody couldn't, it was obvious Akira had nothing to fear from...

"When the hunter fired she attacked him giving us enough time to run away!" Melody continued bravely staring at Kiba right into the eyes.

"Really now? I wonder why?" Kiba glared at Blue once again his eyes fixed on her watching her every move.

"When I met the red-one there-" Blue started slowly earning a deep and dangerous growl from Kiba.

"I woke up… I suddenly heard my other part whispering in my mind. It was the most confusing thing ever." She continued quietly her body relaxed and her head still a bit lower. If she showed no aggressively she had every chance to survive this meeting with the Alpha.

"I knew it!" Akira jumped but backed up seeing the warning in Kiba's eyes.

"I did not want to betray him, the hunter, until that point in my life he was my human... but when we were chasing after you guys, and when he fired I couldn't take it anymore. I attacked him and then had to run myself from his furious shooting. He... he tried to kill me..." she whispered somewhat broken and in disbelieve. "After all these years together..."

"Forgive me for not feeling sorry for you." Kiba snapped at her with mock-sympathize. Hige glared at him but kept quiet.

"She would like to join us." Tsume said suddenly. If they were about to talk it through he might want to know the whole story.

"No." Tsume rolled his eyes. Just like he guessed. Just like he had told Hige the night before. He knew Kiba, it was out of the question the half-blood could join. Oh well they tried it, like he had promised Hige they would.

"She can be trusted and I will keep a close eye on her!" Hige said taking one more step forwards.

"No." Kina repeated already turning around to walk away. The conversation was closed. In his mind it never was a question if she could join. What a ridiculous idea!

"Whatever" Tsume shrugged not really caring. Hige would take it badly but there will be other girls he can run after.

"I take full responsibility for her!" Hige shouted causing Kiba to stop throwing a glance at him from behind. What was he so frustrated about anyway?

"She has nowhere else to go. If someone knows then we do how that feels like…" Melody added suddenly lowering her own head. Akira nodded next to her in agreement and sat down stubbornly staring right into Kiba's eyes. She knew Kiba was angry with Blue, but she tried to kill **her **and she was ready to forgive so what was his issue?! Tsume snorted in annoyance throwing a glance at Kiba.

"No." Kiba narrowed his eyes at the girls.

"Kiba, I won't leave her alone, she is half-wolf and also in danger." Hige said again as seriously as he could manage.

Kiba stared into his eyes and saw an odd uncharacterised determination there. He was actually ready to leave the pack... for a half-blood. Hige was falling… wow… that was something new. He looked over to the girls and Toboe who were not moving from their spots and finally at Tsume. The bad-ass wolf shrugged.

"Your responsibility." Kiba hissed at Hige finally.

Suddenly Toboe jumped up in joy followed by the girls as they threw a happy glance at Blue.

"But you… " Kiba continued suddenly his cold cold eyes staring right into Blue's one. "You keep your distance." Kiba growled, his eyes fixed on hers for a silent moment before he finally turned away.

"Thank you." Blue said to Akira as she and Hige walked up the few step separating them from the others earning yet again a growl from Kiba. "Don't talk to her!" He hissed into Blue's ears so lowly only she could hear. "Just so we are clear I do not trust you at all. Any wrong action from your side and I will tear your throat apart." He said before not waiting for an answer he turned away.

Blue nodded in silence watching as Kiba walked ahead. The farther he was from her the better. They said Tsume was bad but for her none was colder, more dangerous or as emotionless as the white Alpha was. For a slight moment Blue wondered if he had any feelings beside anger...


	9. Chapter 9

**I know you had to wait long for this chapter but it is finally done (: There is just lot going on right now but whenever I have time I keep writing ;) So enjoy and as always please please let me know what you think!**

**firecrackerxx****: Yep lots of couples and more is coming ;)**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967****, Infinity wolf: I hope you will love this chapter too!**

**Twiles****: Oh yeah! I find it difficult to write about Kiba like this but I love how he turned out!**

**Musical Teardrops****, ****kairi2472****: Oh thank you so much! I keep updating whenever I can! Let me know how you like it!**

**Chapter 9**

"I thought we were going to eat…" Akira murmured as she walked next to Melody pouting a bit thinking about her empty stomach. After Kiba's angry burst out he walked ahead the others slowly following him. Now he was – like always – walking ahead with Tsume followed by Toboe close in Tsume's tail. The two females were following them quietly and a good few feet behind them walked Hige with Blue. _The poor half-blood_! Akira thought. Kiba really gave her a cold cold shoulder.

"I wish we could. I am really hungry." Melody said her stomach rumbling as well. "Really a lot…"

"I can just imagine if we are this hungry how Hige could feel." Akira giggled winking at her sister.

"Well he seems rather busy with Blue." Melody chuckled throwing a glance behind.

"I am happy he keeps her company... She went through so much already and her welcome was anything but warm..." Akira sighed narrowing her eyes at the back of Kiba. He was unfair with the poor half-wolf.

"Yeah... Tsume was pretty bad as well when she showed up... He didn't want to let her stay at all and kept a very close eye on her during the night... I think he was counting with Kiba not letting her stay in the end..." Melody answered.

"Males are complicated for sure... " Akira nodded before her stomach rumbled again. "Okay that was enough, we need to eat! I can't believe they aren't hungry at all!" She said and with new-found energy jogged ahead not stopping until she caught up with Kiba. She threw a glare at Tsume as she passed by and the grey wolf snarled lightly after her. Stopping next to Kiba matching her steps with his she glanced up at him.

He did not look at her as if he would not be aware of her present but Akira noticed the slight tension of his body as she cough up with him. Why he was so cold towards her?

"I thought we were going to stop to eat once we found the others?" Akira stared slowly after a few moment of heavy silence.

"Obviously, the plan has changed." Kiba growled back still not looking at her, his voice having an unusual edge to it causing Akira to gulp. He was really angry.

"I can't believe you are not hungry… you ate when we did and if we are hungry then you should be a-" Akira started but could not finish her sentence when she suddenly found Kiba's angry, ice cold eye on her.

"I can survive with little food you know. Because I am a WOLF." He snarled before turning away again missing the pain in Akira's eyes.

Kiba's word hit her right in her heart. Akira felt like she was suddenly left alone in ice cold weather. She even stopped walking in surprise and hurt.

"You got that right there." Tsume hissed at her as he walked pass her.

Akira narrowed her eyes her pain turning into anger as she run once again past Tsume and up to Kiba.

"That was the meanest thing to say!" She hissed quietly. Kiba did not even turn to her his yawn sat firmly. "I understand you are upset and angry but don't take it out on me!" Akira whispered angrily.

"Do you now?" Kiba growled back.

"You know what? No I don't even understand why you are so angry!" Akira snapped back earning a frustrated glare from Kiba. She had seen him glaring at the others like this and how they all shrink back in fear but with new found determination she stared back right into his eyes.

"Oh yeah, why I should be angry? Maybe because of the half-blood there who until now tried to kill us with all her might! I am still thinking about leaving her here alone to die. It is out of my loyalty to Hige that she is still alive and walking with us!" Kiba growled dangerously.

"Why don't you snap from it?! She is a confused half-WOLF who as of until now had no clue what she was. Imagine how confused she must be!" Akira snapped back suddenly.

"For an odd reason I can only imagine her fangs tearing your flesh apart like she tried to do only a few days ago!" Kiba narrowed his eyes on her. His angry blue eyes truly made Akira shiver in cold.

"Look, if I could forgive her, why can't you?" she whispered back trying to reason with the big white Alpha.

"I won't even try to explain." Kiba murmured. "If you like her so much be happy she is still alive, Tsume and me would do anything to tear her throat apart. Go back to your sister and stay away from that half-DOG."

Akira gaped at him again. She truly did not understand from where all his anger came from. "You forbid me to talk with her?!" Akira whispered dangerously low.

"Yes."

"Well you can NOT." Akira stared open monthly at him.

" . . !" Kiba spitted. He was not shouting but it was not an advice or request, so much was obvious. Still Akira stared bravely back into his ice-cold eyes.

"Watch me." She hissed and without a second glance turned her back to him and jogged away.

Kiba could feel his body tensing, his eyes narrowing on the small she-wolf. His body, on his own accord, started to ignore everything and everyone around him except the receding figure of Akira and the possible danger tat was Blue. He had to try his best to snap out of it and to keep focusing on his surrender again.

"I somehow don't think she would appreciate if you would just run there and kill the dog now." Tsume's voice entered his foggy mind and he turned his head to him. He found Tsume's piercing eyes staring into his, trying to read his mind. Toboe stood next to him utterly confused.

"Don't talk as if you would not want to sink your fangs into her flesh as well." Kiba hissed back.

"Probably not as bad as you want to." Tsume shrugged. Kiba glared at him lightly growling.

"Look Snowie, if you can't calm down, take her away until your nerves are under control."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kiba narrowed his eyes at him baring his fangs.

"Sure asshole." Tsume snorted. "Walk alone pup." He turned to the stunned Toboe closing any further topics with the furiously growling Alpha. Tsume loved to push everyone to their edge of their nerves but he didn't want Kiba to snap. They certainly did not need a white clueless demon going wild on them.

Akira was sure she had never been so angry in her life before. That know-it-all male just pissed her off. She could decide just fine with whom she wanted to talk or not and whom she forgave or not. She ignored the curious and surprised glance from her sister as she stopped in front of Blue and Hige smiling up at the other female.

"Hi!" She said her smile brightening as she walked up next to the half-wolf.

Blue raised both her eyebrow in surprise. "Hi." She murmured quietly.

"Akira, why don't you go back to your sister?" Hige said from her other side obviously uncomfortable as he kept throwing glances at Kiba.

"Why would I? I felt like talking a bit with her! We never really got the opportunity and I am sure she needs other female's company every now and then." Akira said simply turning her attention back to Blue.

The other female smiled a bit uneasy back at her. "Well actually I am not really allowed to talk with anyone.." She started.

"Hmpf. Says who?" Akira rolled her eyes her annoyance coming back with full force.

"Mmmm Kiba?" Hige said more then a bit uncertain.

"Yeah so he can keep ignoring her if he wants to. Hey Hige why don't you go and keep company to my sister for a while? So we can have a girl's chat here?" Akira turned to the other male with the biggest smile on her face.

"Eh no! I am supposed to keep an eye on her!" Hige said panicked. He had no intention on leaving Blue alone! Not with anyone and especially not with Akira! What if Kiba decided to attack Blue because she was not watched!

"It is actually a good idea. I would love to have some girl's chat… " Blue said looking up at Hige. "Since she offered I wouldn't mind getting some alliance." She winked. "You know, less chance to get killed by one angry Alpha."

Hige stared at her for a moment in hesitation before looking around one more time. "Well Melody is only a few steps ahead of you guys… You can have a few minutes… I guess…" He finally said all the while fighting his nerves. This was a bad idea for sure…

"Finally!" Akira sighed when Hige jogged ahead all the way throwing worried glances at them. " I think he likes you." She turned to Blue finally.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Blue said ignoring Akira's comment from before and getting straight to the point.

"Well you are in a situation kinda similar to mine." Akira smiled back winking.

"I don't really understand?" Blue blinked at her confused.

"Melody and me… we were without a pack for long years. After ours was killed we were wondering alone and finally settled down close to a human village. We never really lived wild and in a pack… So after joining up with the guys everything was very new to us." Akira explained shortly.

"Ah…" Blue said proceeding the information. "It still does not explain why you are so nice to me when I tried to-"

"Don't worry." Akira interrupted smiling brightly at her. "You were confused and not yourself. Let's not even talk about it."

"Your lover-boy does not see it the same way." Blue said smiling a bit.

"A-h no Kiba is anything but a lover-boy… He is pretty annoying and stubborn." Akira blushed furiously. "There is nothing like that between us."

"Is that so?" Blue asked raising an eyebrow.

"Eh so, what are your plans now?" Akira asked trying to change the topic as fast as possible.

"I don't know… like you said my word just turned upside down… Everything I believed in my life just turned into a big mess…" Blue said bowing her head a bit.

"It must be hard. Good thing you have someone you can lean on now." Akira smiled staring at the back of Hige.

Before Blue could say anything else they came intro a sudden stop. Kiba was glaring at them from a few feet from them.

"We go hunting." He snarled rather then said his eyes never leaving Akira and Blue.

"Now? We were begging for hours and all of a sudden you just decide to go hunting?" Hige asked surprised.

"You have a problem with it, than we can just walk on without food for the next three days, your choice!" Kiba hissed at him his ice-cold eyes making the other male take a hesitant step back.

"Eh no, it is cool my man." Hige laughed nervously.

"We will hunt in two groups and that half-dog is coming with me so I can keep an eye on her." Kiba said his eyes narrowing on Blue again.

"Then I will join you guys!" Hige said quickly. "Just to keep an eye on her too." He added. _And you… _He thought uneasy.

"Fine. Tsume take the others and we meet back here in half an hour." Kiba said already turning away and not waiting for an answer started to walk away.

"Hey! But-!" Akira started to say only to meet the flashing eyes of Tsume.

"Go ahead Foxie, is troublesome already that I have to baby-sit two females and a pup I want to actually hunt something."

"I am not a pup!" Toboe whimpered form behind.

"I am not a Fox!" Akira whimpered along with him throwing a glance at the disappearing group of Kiba.

"Whatever, walk along before I leave you here alone." Tsume rolled his eyes but waited until the she-wolf and Toboe hesitantly started to walk up to him.

"You don't need to be so mean with her you know…" Melody whispered stepping closer to the grey wolf.

"Whatever. Let's go." Tsume snorted.

"Hey! I can smell it! There is a deer ahead!" Akira sniffed the air in excitement suddenly. Toboe was right next to her equally eager to run with her and hunt down the deer.

"Yes, yes I can smell it too! It must be close!" The young wolf added. Tsume rolled his eyes before turning his head to the quiet Melody.

"What about you. Why are you not peeing your pants about a deer? It seems to be a trend here." He growled but his eyes narrowed on the quiet female.

"I… My nose.. I can't really use it yet.." Melody whispered desperately.

"Sure what was I expected from a half-domesticated wolf." Tsume said in annoyance but he was never taking his eyes off of Melody's bowed head. Her ears were sat back on her head in shame.

He sight in annoyance. "They already run ahead. Let's try to find out where to." He said. He sounded still annoyed but his gesture made Melody snap her head at him in wonder.

"Really?" Se whispered gaping at the big grey-wolf.

"Yeah whatever. Try to pick their scent or I will just leave you here." He shrugged but not moving a bit.

Melody smiled at him brightly as she closed her eyes and sniffed the air.

"You will get killed like this in a second. You are completely ignorant about your surrender with closed eyes and sat back ears and tensed body…" Tsume growled rolling his eyes.

Melody blushed but struck her tongue at him before focusing again. After a few minutes she opened her eyes. "I don't think I can smell the deer." She said disappointed. "I don't understand how Akira could learn it so fast…" She added bowing her head.

"Not on her own." Tsume murmured. When Melody stared up at him in surprise he simply shook his head.

"Well try harder duh." He added also taking a quick breath before his eyes widened.

"Fuck me!" He shouted before running with full speed towards where the others disappeared between the threes. Melody stared after him for a second before running full speed as well after Tsume.

"What… what is going on?" Melody asked confused panting all the way.

"You can't smell the deer because there is no deer anymore! A fucking bear just had to appear!" Tsume hissed his eyes fixed ahead of them, his ears moving around trying to pick up anything that could mean the pup and Akira were alive and well.

"B—Bear? Oh my God! Akira!" Melody shouted panicked, her heart jumping a few beats.

"Yes you don't want to be around if that stupid bitch get herself killed…" Tsume murmured.

No matter how fast Melody tired to catch up with Tsume ,he was way ahead of her. She imagined already her sister and Toboe laying dead in their own blood in front of a huge bear. She wanted to cry out to the huge grey wolf, ask for comfort but he was already far ahead of her so she could only fight back her tears and try to run faster.

Tsume stopped dead still at the edge of a small meadow. There in the middle stood a bear eating the deer and already half done with it. Tsume quickly looked around and sniffed the air in the same time. He couldn't pick up any scent of wolf blood but Toboe and Akira was definitely nearby. At the next moment he noticed the two wolves hiding behind a small bush. It was pure luck the bear did not caught their scent yet. The wind was in their favour. Suddenly he snapped his head aside as his ear caught the sound of paws hitting the ground. Melody was catching up with him.

"Stop their and do NOT dear to say a thing." He hissed quickly and quietly but his eyes were strong and meaningful saying more then his voice did.

Melody stopped next to him trying to control her abrupt breathing.

"Do not move from here. Not even a tiny step! If the beast notices any of us you run like crazy back to where we were and wait for Kiba." Tsume added and without waiting for an answer turned around and with the skills of a panther made his way slowly to the bush.

Tsume was used to these kind of situations. Getting near to an enemy making sure he does not notice it. Quietly and quickly attacking with the advantage of surprise. He was a pro in these things. This time however the aim was not to attack but to save those stupid members of his pack. He prayed to the Moon that they won't move or make any noises. _Fuck that female she won't get hurt when I am the one responsible for her safety._

Toboe was the first to twitch his ear back and look behind to see Tsume getting closer and closer. Only a few moments later Akira turned back as well. They were clever enough not to move or make any noises instead the relief was evident in their eyes.

The few tantalizing moments took like forever until Tsume get to the bush but the moment he arrived Toboe let out a breath he was holding. "Tsume, thank Moon!"

"The wind was on our favour until now, so let's use this opportunity and as quiet as possible go back to the forest and get the fuck out of here!" Tsume whispered laying low on the ground his eyes never leaving the bear.

"As careful as you would walk on eggs, now!" Tsume said as Akira and Toboe made their way slowly and carefully to the forest. Everything was going perfect until a sudden breeze changed everything.

Tsume couldn't defined later what had happen first, him taking the defensive position, the bear letting go a low growl, the fearful gasps of Akira and Toboe or Melody crying out in panic.


End file.
